un deseo, un hijo y un amor (remake)
by sweetani
Summary: cambio el pasado a un alto costo, pero que le espera ahora, como lidiara con su nueva realidad, sera sesshomaru el ser elegido o caerá en las redes de alguien mas...
1. Chapter 1

**holam que tal, la historia que leeran a continuacion no es de mi autoria, es de mi prima que la escribiohace unos meses, me la cedio, antes de viajar. aclarado esto indicare que la historia tendra muchos cambio. por otro lado lei que la han subido completa al wattap, cosa extraña, porque solamente he subido un cap en esa pagina. a ver si alguien me pasa el link para ver quien fue el "secuestrador" por que mi prima no lo subio mas que aqui.**

 **sin mas que aclarar, disfruten...**

 **Cambiando el tiempo por un deseo**

 _pensamientos_

narracion

-dialogos-

 **Pov de Kagome:**

Otra discusión más, y siempre era por el mismo asunto o debo decir por la misma persona, si era ella, mi encarnación... kikyo- bufo fastidiada- nunca la podre odiar, pero si me fastidia la poca seriedad de inuyasha y su falta de madures. Es ella o soy yo, aunque no tengo el valor de decirlo abiertamente que le amo, tampoco me rebajare a que pisoteen mis sentimientos, por eso hoy me largo, al fin de cuentas la tiene a ella.

 **Fin Pov Kagome.**

Luego de alistar sus últimas cosas y de dar instrucciones a Sango de las medicinas y las respectivas despedidas dirigió su camino hacia el pozo, ella no sabía cuándo vendría, esperaba que al menos aquel hanyou eligiera en su ausencia, y que fuera ella la que ganara definitivamente su corazón e ingenuamente lo esperaría en su tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- pregunto al houshi, mientras que la buscaba con la mirada.

-la señorita Kagome se fue…

-viste lo que provocaste –interrumpió la taijiya muy molesta- todo por ese cadáver…

-no le digas así a kikyo –defendió con una mirada molesta.

-¡ay inuyasha hasta cuando serás ciego!, ¿acaso no vez lo que tienes a tu alrededor?, y la vas a perder –le grito el kitsune- ve tras ella.

-¡ya cállate enano!-dándole un golpe en la cabeza- si ella se quiso ir no es culpa mía –luego se retiró con rumbo contrario.

- _no ella no debe irse, las amo a las dos, ¿Por qué no las puedo tener a ambas?- pensaba todo egoísta mientras la alcanzaba._

 _-Ahí está, ella es mía y de nadie más, y tendrá que aceptar mi decisión –dijo esto último tomándola por el brazo._

-¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! –obteniendo una mirada de susto, el cual cambio a uno de molestia en pocos segundo.

-¿a donde más, no es obvio? –Señalando el pozo a pocos metros con tono molesto- tú tienes a kikyo y ya no soy necesaria, si bien recuerdas me quede por que tenía el deber de ayudarte con la recolección de fragmentos y ahora eso ha cambiado…

-Kagome –tomándola por la cintura- no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero que seas mi hembra, la madre de mis cachorros –clavando sus pupilas doradas ante aquel chocolate que lo miraba toda sorprendida.

-Inu… -su corazón iba a mil por hora, no creía nada- inuyasha no bromees por favor…

-nunca lo haría –acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

 _-Me eligió a mí y no a ella –grita de alegría- el me ama, el vino por mí..._

-Inu... inuyasha –balbuceaba y sintió el roce de sus labios.

En ese momento ambos se fundieron en un beso, tímido, tierno, el mundo dejo de girar, eran solo ellos dos, su gran amor la había elegido, sentía que no podía ser más feliz…

-Kagome, hay algo que deseo que aceptes – dándole un abrazo, sintiendo como el corazón de aquella muchacha latía desesperadamente.

-lo que tú quieras, aceptare cualquier cosa – _me pedirá que vivamos juntos, aunque es precipitado, estoy segura._

-me alegra saber que aceptaras lo que te pediré –dijo algo nervioso obteniendo su mirada- bueno tu sabes que a kikyo le hice una promesa y no puedo dejarle de cumplirla, además –viendo como Kagome, cambiaba su alegría por una lúgubre aura, sinónimo que estaba muy enojada- yo las amo a ambas, sé que es difícil de entender pero es así como lo siento.

-eres un egoísta, como pretendes que yo acepte eso – pero no gritaba hablaba toda decepcionada en tono bajo- ¿acaso piensas que soy del tipo de mujer que acepta compartir a la persona que ama con otra mujer? – meneo la cabeza y sentía ganas de desaparecer porque si no lo hacía seria el funeral de aquel pero este hanyou se había robado su primer beso algo muy importante para ella y ahora quería que formara un harem junto a kikyo.

 _-Estás loco… -grito en su interior para luego..._

-¡tú eres la egoísta que no me puede compartir! Entiende que se lo debo, primero la ame a ella tu llegaste después –grito ya el hanyou, alejándose unos pasos dándole la espalda.

-¡pero que te has creído! –Grita muy colérica- ¡abajo! ¡Abajo! –palabra que grito si quiera unas 20 veces- nunca me vuelvas a buscar, eres un caso perdido como deseo que tu padre te hubiese educado y al menos quizás así, no serias un inmaduro y un indeciso, hasta nunca inuyasha.

Saltando así al pozo, dejando a un hanyou muy maltrecho e insatisfecho, debido a que ella jamás en su vida aceptaría su propuesta.

-destruiste mis esperanza –hablaba para ella misma- pensé que realmente me amabas y no, tenías que decir todas esas barbaridades, ojala y seas feliz, aunque no lo merezcas.

Solo que tal fue su asombro al salir del pozo…

-que sucedió, debería estar en el cobertizo de mi casa –escalando el pozo.

Un fuerte viento la azotó, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-es el Sengoku, pero no debería a ver un hueco aquí –mirando el lugar donde hace pocos segundo había estampado al hanyou- creo que es otra época, debería volver –pero en eso sintió las ganas de adentrarse un poco en aquel tiempo algo la llamaba o eso sentía.

Pasado alguno minutos, ella sintió un presencia demoniaca débil, y otra que iba a su encuentro a toda velocidad.

-¡que rayos! –comenzó a correr- hay un cadáver, pero tienes flechas –así que las tomo rápidamente y justo en ese momento un gran ogro se le interpuso.

-adónde vas, hoy serás mi cena, mujer vulgar – relamiéndose los labios.

-te juro que no estoy de humor para esto, así que no me provoques –apuntándole.

-no me gusta jugar con la comida, será rápido te lo aseguro –lanzando un mazo.

Sin embargo antes que impactara aquel objeto, ella ya había lanzado su flecha purificadora, dándole en uno de sus ojos.

-te advertí que no tenías que provocarme – grito satisfecha ya que había acertado a la primera y viendo cómo se desintegraba.

 _-Al menos sobreviví, es mejor que me vaya, no estoy a salvo- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y choco con algo o mejor dicho sobre alguien._

Oyó un gruñido y en un parpadeo se puso de pie…

 _-¿Qué es eso? –se dijo nerviosa, girando el rostro lentamente al lugar de donde provino el gruñido._

 _-Es... es Inu no Taisho –se dijo alarmada al reconocer aquella armadura que había visto junto a inuyasha cuando iban por colmillo de acero y más que nada porque veía que aquel ser estaba a punto de morir._

-Señor Inu no Taisho- llamo a aquel ser que solo gruñía por autodefensa.

-no se alarme no le voy hacer daño – acercándose lentamente – confié en mi por favor.

Con algo de esfuerzo aquel ser que ya estaba a punto de morir le hablo…

-que quieres conmigo miko, quieres un trofeo del que alardear –lo dijo con dificultad.

-no señor, no tengo esas intenciones, yo solo deseo ayudarlo, usted no puede morir, tiene que seguir con vida por aquellas personas que lo esperan –trato de convencerlo es más hablo de manera calmada no deseaba alterarlo más- por favor déjeme ayudarlo –rogo de nuevo.

 _-Izayoi, espera por mí, mi pequeño hanyou, estará desamparado si no estoy, hasta Sesshomaru no lo puedo dejar en manos de su madre que solo le implantara odio, aquel odio que siempre he tratado de combatir, sino tengo más opción, dejare que esta desconocida me cure, ya le pagare debidamente después –pensó rápidamente._

Mientras él pensaba los ojos de Kagome recorrían la armadura toda destruida y la sangre que emanaba del Lord del Oeste y veía que una de sus piernas tenía un gran corte y también sangraba profusamente, pero aquel, la veía y estudio rápidamente que aquella jovencita era su única alternativa y no vio malas intenciones.

-estoy en tus manos miko, hazlo –tratando de recostarse para facilitar el trabajo.

-gracias por permitirme curarlo –palabras que sonaron extrañas, le pareció como si él le hiciera el favor y no al contrario.

-estas cosas, son de una aldea remota -señalando los ungüentos e inyecciones- no tema ayudara con el dolor y las posibles infecciones que estoy segura ya están presentes, por favor solo confié en mí.

El solo observo no se inmuto ante las aplicaciones de aquellas agujas, pero lo que realmente le hicieron arrancar algunos quejidos fueros los poderes curativos de la miko.

-lo lamento pero era necesario para acelerar su curación, como bien sabe este bosque no es seguro y debemos salir cuanto antes de él.

No recibió respuesta solo una mirada penetrante y a la cual ella rehuyó y se puso a acomodar sus cosas.

 _-vaya inuyasha quien diría que después de aquella discusión retrocedería en el tiempo para salvar a tu padre, solo que ahora no sabría que eventos he desencadenado, quizás el futuro que conozco ya no sea el mismo o quizás sí, debo ser cuidadosa de no revelar sucesos que podría poner el riesgo mi futuro –suspiro y se acomodó cerca de su paciente quien ya se había dormido- vio la estola de este que estaba cerca de ella._

 _-Tengo frio, no pensé que pasara esto y por eso le regale mi bolsa de dormir a Sango, en este momento debería estar en casa en mi cama –mirando el cielo que estaba oscuro- pero no puedo quejarme hoy he cambiado el destino del pequeño inuyasha y espero que con esto sea una mejor persona y abrazando la mullida estola se quedó dormida._

Pasaron las horas y el cansancio cobro factura provocando un sueño profundo en Kagome. Por su parte el gran Daiyoukai, había despertado hace algunas horas, y la veía dormir, quería reprocharle porque uso su estola como manta…

 _-no me vas a decir que no esta hermosa- hablo su bestia con tono seductor._

 _-ella me salvo, es por ella que estamos vivos, se merece una gran recompensa – viendo como la miko susurraba el nombre de inuyasha y dio un grito ¡abajo!_

 _-parece que tiene compañero –se dijo toga._

 _-sabes bien que no es así, puedo oler su pureza, es más está en celo… -solo que en eso aquella bestia sintió deseos hacia ella._

 _-ni pensarlo, no puedes tratarla así, ya tenemos a Izayoi._

 _-no, ella solo es algo parecido a una amante especial, pero no es nuestra pareja destinada, en cambio ella, tiene algo que la hace distinta –mirándola con lujuria- probémosla y si no siento ese algo que no nos hace falta la dejamos._

 _-no, jamás, a ella debemos respetarla y a diferencia tuya-gruño toga- yo si amo a Izayoi y más que nunca por el hijo que me dio._

 _-¿hablas del apestoso hanyou por el cual pusiste en riesgo nuestra vida?, ¡ay toga! ni Izayoi y su hanyou merecen nuestro tiempo… -contraataco molesto._

 _-no hables así de mi hijo o de Izayoi, tu harás lo que te ordeno –tratando de controlar a su bestia._

 _-jamás me doblegaras –lucho la bestia y tomando el control- serás el más temido por todos pero nunca me subyugaras-¡miko! ¡Huye! –grito en su último momento._

Sin embargo la miko no lo pudo oír, solo vio como Inu No estaba sobre ella.

-¡que es lo que haces! –grito confundida.

-nada de lo que tú no desees, miko –hablo aquel ser con los ojos rojos.

-estás loco suélteme, señor Inu no Taisho déjeme –forcejeando, pero siendo inútil ya que el peso de este era demasiado para ella.

-ya que me has salvado he decidido recompensarte con algo que te durara por siempre miko –lamiendo la mejilla de esta.

-lo único que deseo es que me deje ir, no quiero nada, todo lo hice por… - _no debo decir nada de inuyasha debo callar, pero él me quiere violar, mi reiki aún no lo recupero, no le hará ni cosquillas._

-lo sé miko lo hiciste porque quieres que el Gran toga te haga un lindo hijo, como todas aquellas youkais-arrancándole en un rasguño la falda, dejándola en trusa.

-¡No basta! ¡Suéltame! Déjame ir, no quiero ningún hijo, solo quiero irme –zafándose una de sus manos, dándole una cachetada.

-vaya con que te gusta lo rudo – tomando ambas manos con una sola, y arrancándole la trusa y pasando sus dedos por su intimidad.

-¡no lo hagas!, por favor, no, déjame, yo no quiero nada… ¡déjame! –grito con desesperación

Ante esto él se acomodó entre sus piernas, sacando su miembro y apoyándolo en aquella intimidad que hasta ese momento era virgen.

-tú decides es la última vez que te lo advierto, te dejas o sufrirás – rompiendo con sus garras la blusa.

-¡jamás, óyelo bien, jamás dejare que me poseas por las buenas! –moviéndose insistentemente.

-entonces sufrirás – clavándole una de sus garras en su abdomen, provocando que dejara de moverse y justo en ese momento, se introdujo en ella,

 _-Auh es doloroso, maldito, porque me está haciendo esto –lagrimas recorrían su rostro, no quería abrirlo, esperaba que pronto acabara y así poder escapar._

Sentía que Inu No Taisho, besa sus pechos como loco, mientras la embestía con bestialidad escuchaba sus gruñidos y sus frases…

-pero eres malditamente estrecha y veo que te gusta estas muy húmeda, deja de hacerte la tercia y admite que esto es lo que querías –le susurro en el oído mientras la besaba.

Ella no dijo nada se hallaba ida, pero se maldecía porque sentía sensaciones.

-desde hoy serás mi perra, y cuando te llame vendrás a mí y me atenderás y para asegurarme tendrás un hijo mío, no tienes escapatoria –todo lo decía mientras sentía que su semilla acudía a él.

Cuando sintió un gran rugido y algo caliente que le escurría por las piernas, pensó que todo había acabado pero no, Inu No le dio la vuelta para tomarla en otra posición.

-no creas que esto ha acabado miko –le lamio la espalda, el cuello, provocando que la miko se retorciera, por unos breves segundo.

-nunca olvidare esto, maldito youkai – hablo débilmente.

-dalo por echo y nunca volverás a dormir sin ser mía –volviendo a introducirse en ella.

Aquella situación se extendió hasta aproximados del medio día, la pobre Kagome, yacía en el suelo, tratando de entender…

 _-¿Por qué me sucedió esto a mí? –Volviendo a derramar lágrimas de cólera- ¿es que acaso debo ser mala o cruel para que nadie se atreva dañarme? –Tratando de levantarse ya que toga había desaparecido- debo juntar mis fuerzas y huir sino nuevamente el me tomara y no quiero, jamás que nadie se me acerque, jamás._

En medio del dolor tanto psicológico como físico, tomo su ropa que ya no la podía cubrir, olvido su mochila en medio de su apuro por largarse, tenía que irse estaba a punto de volverse loca, si por ella fuera se hubiera suicidado…

 _-no, esa no es la solución, no me quitare la vida, mi madre espera por mí –lanzando lejos una de sus flechas con la cual pretendía clavarse en el corazón- se que costara pero lo superare, renaceré de esto- solo que cada paso era un dolor, su intimidad había quedado herida luego de semejante ultraje, los paso parecían como si un cuchillo la traspasara…_

 _-unos metros más y estaré de vuelta en mi tiempo, yo puedo – para esto ella gateaba, no había fuerzas, los rapones de su cuerpo y su falta de energía aumentando el dolor la había dejado así- 1 metro más y…._

-¡mujer a donde crees que vas! –Grito el Inu, el cual después de percibir el olor de sangre la siguió- necesitamos hablar, te… -las palabras quedaron en el aire.

La miko saco fuerzas de donde no había y rápidamente se subió al pozo y en medio de las palabras de toga ella se lanzó.

 _-Nada de lo que digas, cambiara el daño, nada –dándole una mirada de rabia y sus ojos tenían el brillo de decepción, porque por un momento pensó que el gran toga, era un ser de respeto._

Cerro los ojos en medio de esa caída, solo deseaba llegar a casa y que el abrazo de su madre fuera un refugio.

 _-necesito de mi madre, ella me consolara, la necesito, por favor, fragmento de Shikon llévame –rogo a la vez que lo empuñaba._

Sintió que cayó en seco, quería abrir los ojos pero se le hacían pesados, sentía que su cuerpo era un peso muerto, y confiada que había llegado…

-¡ayúdenme!, ¡mamá, auxilio!, ¡por favor alguien, que me ayude! –gritaba con mucha desesperación.

Nadie respondía a su llamado, al parecer según creyó nadie estaba en casa y con esperanza, abrió lentamente los ojos, y su asombro fue tal que los cerro de golpe.

 _-No es verdad, no puede ser, es el Sengoku, porque me hacen esto oh kamis, ¡¿Por qué?!_

La pobre ya no sabía que más hacer, solo las lágrimas, expresaban su gran confusión y desesperación. Por otro lado en el tiempo de toga.

-te quiero explicar…. –pero vio como ella se lanzaba en aquel antiguo pozo- ¡miko no!

Fue corriendo para rescatarla…

-¿Dónde está? Claramente la vi lanzarse –observando con sorpresa que ella ya no estaba- miko te quería pedir perdón y explicarte lo que sucedió, pero tuviste que desaparecer, ¿será que no era una miko realmente? –después de unas horas el decidió irse, no había rastro y asumió que nunca volvería a verla.

Regresando con nuestra querida azabache, ella en medio de sus lágrimas, se había quedado dormida, levantándose en la mañana con los rayos que pintaban su rostro.

 **Pov Kagome:**

No ha sido un sueño, todo es real, por hacer un buen acto he terminado siendo ultrajada por el ser que hasta hace horas tenía mi más sincero respeto, no puedo pensar en lo que me tiene preparado este nuevo presente, pero algo es cierto no puedo volver a mi tiempo –soltó un suspiro- el dolor en mi cuerpo a penas me deja moverme, debo hacer un esfuerzo y salir, buscar algo de ropa –mirando como su actual vestuario estaba destrozado en su totalidad, pero algo en ella le hizo tener una sensación de valor y de coraje- esta fuerza en mi es…

 **Fin pov de kag.**

-humana –llamo una voz muy familiar.

Alzo la vista se sintió aterrada, aquel frio ser estaba que la observaba.

-Sesshomaru – respondió, tapándose con las manos su cuerpo- ¡vete! no me mires.

Sus ojos ambarinos no la veían con deseo, sino con una gran interrogante…

-este Sesshomaru nunca te ha visto, ¿como sabes mi nombre? y veo que llevas el cachorro de mi padre

-¿cachorro? –Solo que en ese momento su cerebro empezó a funcionar a mil por hora- ¡aléjate de mí!, ¡eres un maldito Taisho!, son los youkais más despreciables que en la tierra hay, ¡vete! –gritaba con mucha rabia con ojos llenos de ira.

El asombro del príncipe de la casa del oeste era grande, no quería hacerle daño a la humana solo quería saber desde cuando su padre había echo actos humillantes, actos que eran condenables y que se le había enseñado a no hacer jamás.

-humana, no te hare daño –sacándose la parte superior de su prenda el haori- póntelo y permite que este "despreciable ser te ayude".

Al momento que cayó el haori en sus pies, ella no podía creer…

 _-¿Es el mismo Sesshomaru que conocí?- mirando con dudas la prenda- definitivamente no, el Sesshomaru que conocí me hubiese matado con aquellas palabras, algo ha cambiado –tomando rápidamente el haori._

-humana toma mi mano –viéndola con la misma expresión tranquila que hasta ese momento había mantenido.

-me llamo Kagome –susurro.

-bien Kagome, toma mi mano que te sacare de ahí –ella veía su mano, dudaba, era descendiente de toga y quizás también fuera como su padre, extendió su mano con dudas.

-Kagome –hablo, provocando que ella brincara del susto, retirando su mano- tengo el deber de ayudarte por que llevas un hermano mío y porque esto no debe quedar así y no soy como mi padre, tengo control sobre mis actos.

 _-¿ha podido leer mi mente? ¿Cómo sabia esa duda?-_ entiende que no es fácil para mi confiar en este momento.

-entiendo –dijo retirando su mano- pero ponte a pensar que pronto vendrá la noche y algún demonio te podrá atacar y no creo que seas de las que saben pelear, ¿que podrás hacer en ese caso?, ya no eres tu únicamente es el cachorro que llevas, tu nueva responsabilidad – extendiendo su mano nuevamente.

 _-Pues la verdad no tengo más opción, y podría morir hoy mismo –detuvo sus pensamientos ya que vio que Sesshomaru había ido por ella._

-es mejor irnos –cargándola sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-oye bájame, yo puedo sola –dándole un golpe en su brazo.

-hasta que decidas, vendrán muchos enemigos y no deseo embarrarme con su asquerosa sangre.

-pues ahí está el Sesshomaru que conozco –dijo sin medir su lengua.

Él puso su vista en ella, esperaría en llegar a un lugar seguro y después le pediría explicaciones de sus palabras.

El corría con su velocidad sobrenatural, llegando rápidamente delante de una cascada.

-te agradezco lo que haces por mí, pero eso no hace que piense diferente – tratando de bajarse de aquellos brazos.

Solo que la retuvo con más fuerza provocando que ella sintiera su bien formados pectorales, y pudo ver como dos lineas surcaban los costados de su abdomen.

-detrás está mi refugio –señalo con la mirada- te aseguro que nada malo te hare, quiero que te atiendan y luego de ello hablaremos.

-solo necesito algo de ropa, soy una miko y me puedo defender…

-Kagome, no iras a ningún lado – la miro con reproche- te vuelvo a repetir que es mi deber cuidar de los míos y desde que supe que tienes un hermano mío, ya lo he decidido, no cambiare de opinión y tendrás que entenderlo y que me hagas fácil esta situación y espero que me cuentes como te acaeció todo esto.

ante tales palabras, ella gurado silencio, queria replicar, pero notenia a donde ir, asu que solo giro el rostro ocultando su decepcion y su tristeza.

continua cargandola hasta entrar a su "hogar"...

-bienvenido amo -saludaron unas youkais de edad madura.

-llamen a Akane ya sango- dicho esto continuo sus paso hasta entrar a una habitacion, la coloco en la cama- pronto te atenderan y no temas no te haran daño.

los ojso de la miko lo siguieron no respondio nada, solo queria dormir, pero a los poco minutos entro un rostro conocido.

-señorita kagome, buenas tardes, me llamo Sango y sere su sirviente-haciendo una reverencia.

-no hagas eso -tratando de sentarse y a la vez algo perturbada.

 _-es sango ella no me reconocio, eso quiere decir que yo altere el tiempo -pensaba a la vez que la observaba._

-permitame ayudarla -tomo una de sus manos- debo asearl, para que pueda recibir tratamiento, el amo me conto que usted tuvo una serie de accidentes.

la miko se puso en pie y vio que de su intimidad la sangre salia y temblo de solo recordar.

-esta sangrando - dijo alarmada la taijiya- Señora akane venga rapido -grito.

de inmediato apareci la youkai akane y tras ella el principe del oeste.

-amo si me permite, atendere enseguida a la muchcha -cerrando tras de si la puerta.

\- a ver muchacha dejame revisarte-indicandole que se recostara.

kagome se sintio abochornada en primer momento pero se dejo atender por la extraña youkai.

-lo que te hiceron ha sido grave, has sufrido de un gran desgarre, con algunos unguentos he logrado cerrar la herida, no debes mojarte ahi hasta mañana, solo lavate con sumo cuidado o sino no sanra debidamente -decia tranquilamente la youkai ante la aun muda azabache.

-preparale estas hierbas para que duerma, asi evitara tener pesadillas -mirando a sango- y no te preocupes -dirigiendose a kagome -estas hierbas nop le haran daño a tu chachorro.

-gracias- dijo apenas.

-alistare una cuenca para ayudarla a asear -toamndo las hierbas y dirigiendose a las cocinas.

 _-me siento sola y con miedo, le debo a sesshomaru el haberme salvado, si el no hubiera insitido yo ahora estaria desangrandome en busca de un lugar seguro -limpiandose los ojos- no lo quiero volver a ver, jamas maldito Inu No Taisho._

 **en el despacho del Lord:**

-¿como esta? -preguntoa akane.

-se recuperara y el cachorro parece que no sufrio daños.

-¿fue ultrajda como ella dice?

-¿que le responde sus institinto? mi principe

-no puedo pensar que sea cierto -tomando algo de sake.

-usted sabe la verdad, pero aquella muchacha no es de nuestro tiempo -dijo pensativa, obteniendo la mirada inquisitiva.

-estoy segura que ella viene de otro tiempo -dandole la espalda para irse.

-espera, sabes que copnfio en tus poderes, ¿estas segura de lo que me dices?

-si principe, ella no es de nuestro tiempo.

dicho aquello termino por irse, dejando a un perplejo sesshomaru.

 _-el maldito de tu padre a dañado a una indefensa mujer, no te ensdeño que debiamos guardar nuestras distancias?_

 _-tengo que encararlo, pero antes debo conversar con ella, esperare que este mas tranquila y asi podre saber su verdad._

* * *

transcurrieron un par de días desde la llegada de la miko, el príncipe pudo escuchar aquel relato que le puso a hervir la sangre. espero a que ella se durmiera y partio, lo hizo asi para no provocar mas agonias a la joven futurista.

por otra parte en el

 **gran palacio del oeste...**

los jardines eran muy bellos, los tonos de las flores combinaban a la perfeccion, los manteles la vajilla, eran de la mas fina calidad de aquel tiempo, hasta los mismos kimonos que se usaban...

Cada invitado reverenciaba con sinceridad a cada uno de los señores de aquellas tierras, todo por aquel momento fue armonia..

-su fiesta ha quedado perfecta -dijo una pelinegra.

-gracias querida, todo fue posible a tu ayuda -sonrio la lady alzando su copa.

-madre, era necesario invitar a mas humanos, tu sabes que ellos se emborrachan y arman serias peleas -se quejaba el inu.

-todo esta bajo control, lastima que tu hermano no viniera -intervino toga, algo mareado.

-querido, veo que la estas pasando bien -agarrándolo por el brazo.

-feliz aniversario amor -dandole un beso muy tierno a su amada izayoi.

Todos aplaudían a la pareja, alzaban sus copas y brindaban por la felicidad de ambos, pero alguien también estaba feliz y no exactamente por la pareja de esposos...

-¿así que pronto llegara aquella que destruira todo esta "felicidad" que ya me da nauseas? -dijo irasue que miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-si mi ama, yo jamas le he dicho mentiras, y estoy segura que usted pronto sera de nuevo la lady del oeste...

-el dia en que llegue, te dare una gran recompensa - tomando su copa de vino.

-gracias o gran irasue, gracias mi lady -haciendo una reverencia.

Pasaban las horas y la fiesta seguia, el gran toga estaba en su gran sillon que le hacia de Trono, a su lado izayoi, observaba como su hijo danzaba con su esposa.

Solo que en ese momento llego el Principie el futuro Lord, su youki indicaba que no era una visita ordinaria, ni por la fiesta, venia por algo mas...

-buenas noches, principe -hizo una pequeña reverencia la lady Izayoi.

obtuvo la mirada del principe y en ella detecto compasion.

-debemos hablar ahora mismo padre -el aludido lo vio y empezó a alzar también su youki, quería dejar en claro que él era el alfa.

-si me permite brindarle un consejo Padre -desafiándolo porque alzo mas su youki- debemos hablar ahora o... -mirando a su alrededor- usted hará una escena nada agradable.

-hijo -intervino irasue- tu padre nunca ha tenido secretos para nosotros o bueno la tenia -mirando directamente a izayoi- así que debes hablar delante de todos "el asunto".

-irasue -gruño toga- nadie a pedido que intervengas y tu muchacho sigueme - dirigiendose a su despacho.

-vaya, siempre es un aguafiestas, se nota que salio a ti maldita bruja -escupio inuyasha a la ves que se habria paso hacia su madre.

Irasue no cayo en el juego y solo agarro otra copa mas.

-ya te he dicho que no seas un grosero -reprendio su madre- comportate por favor.

-madre ella debio de irse hace mucho, pero sigue aqui de arrimada- se defendia el inu, lanzando miradas de odio a la youkai.

-ya te explique mil veces que ella acepto dejar a tu padre si se quedaba en palacio, piensa que tu le quitaras la herencia a su hijo -cogiendolo del brazo evitando que el alcohol nublara mas el juicio de su amado hijo y eso provocara un gran problema.

* * *

 **Despacho del lord:**

el trayecto al despacho fue incomodo, ninguno bajaba su youki, algo era seguro y era que si no fueran familia, hace rato sesshomaru hubiera atacado...

-ya estamos a solas, asi que es mejor que te calmes -bajando su youki, demostrando que queria que se tranquilizara.

-explícame, como te atreviste a enseñarme una serie de reglas y deberes hacia los humanos, cuando tu -hablaba muy serio con mirada dura- ultrajaste a una jovencita que solo te ayudaba a vivir, ¿como te atreviste a preñarla después de todo lo que ella hizo por ti y hoy vives?

La mirada de toga fue de asombro, no sabia como digerirlo, en su mente aun recordaba como aquella mujer salto al pozo sin dejar rastro.

-la única mujer a la que te refieres que le hice ese daño, vivió hace 100 años -dijo apenas obteniendo la mirada dura de nuevo de su hijo.

-ella era una viajera del tiempo, ella te encontro por un deseo que pidio inconscientemente y tu le pagaste mal, ella solo pidio regresar, pero ahora, ella no puede volver a su era, esta atascada en nuestro tiempo... eres un maldito, la violaste y no contento le hiciste un hijo y ella no puede volver a ver a su familia porque desde el momento en que te curo su futuro cambio para siempre, ella ya no existe en el futuro -sintio rabia en cada palabra, sus garras rasgaron el fino escritorio, su padre por un momento sintió miedo de la reacción de su propio hijo- tu no eres el padre que creí, te desconozco.

-hijo... -dijo derrotado- no sabes cuanto me arrepenti de ese daño que le hice, deje que mi bestia me controlara no fui fuerte...

-maldición padre, tu el gran general inu, no puede controlar a su bestia, entonces que nos diferencian de los animales...-lanzando un puño en el ya desgarrado escritorio- es mas dime ¿como harás para que ella te perdone?, pues bien sabes que tu hijo necesita del poder de su progenitor.

-necesito hablar con ella, pedirle perdon, es mas traerla aqui, que viva bajo mi proteccion... -hilaba las palabras de manera confusa.

-proteccion no le falta, yo la puedo proteger, pero no puedo darle mi energia, tu sabes bien que provocaria y si fuera un ser sin escrupulos lo haria, pero no lo soy -grito esta vez muy enfadado mirando como su "respetable padre" estaba nervioso.

-debo verla, es preciso quie sea ahora -levantandose, dirigiendose a la puerta.

-detente -llamo- ella apenas puede comer, con todo lo que tu le hciste se aya destrozada, tendras que esperar al menos unos 5dias, tratare de calmarla y aceptar que te tiene que ver.

-ire en 5 dias y nadie me impedira verla -sentencio ya mas calmado.

-padre no estas en posicion de ordenar -dijo aquellas palabras mientras el salia del despacho.

luego de aquella conversacion, el principe salio raudo, comenzo su regreso a su refugio. Recordó cada palabra que la miko le había confiado.

 **Flash back:**

-quiero que confies en mi -dijo ante la mirada asustada de la miko- ademas tu sabes bien que no tengo malas intenciones.

-la verdad.. -dijo vacilante- es que... -mirando las pupilas doradas- es cierto veo que puedo confiar en ti, solo que como ya sabes lo que yo pase .bajando la mirada.

-por eso necesito que me cuentes todo -levantando el rostro de kagome.

-entonces... - _resultaste muy distinto al sesshomaru que conozco me das seguridad en todo los sentidos-_ vayamos a los jardines, lo que te diré lo haré ahí.

Llegaron al estanque y la miko se acomodo en una de las bancas, observo algunas flores y ...

-al parecer he creado una linea de tiempo alterna en donde tu padre no esta muerto -observo la mirada del principe la cual seguia sin inmutarse solo observaba- esto lo digo porque de donde yo vengo, retrocedi por el pozo devorador de huesos al menos 500 años, llegando a una era donde tu y tu hermano se odian y tu padre habia muerto al menos 100 años es lo que estimo -tomo un poco de aire...

-en ese tiempo soy distinto... ¡en que sentido -se animo a preguntar.

\- según veo en todo, odias o mejor dicho odiabas a la raza humana, ya que tu padre murió por salvar a izayoi e inuyasha el día en que el nació, y por eso cada vez que lo veías combatías ferozmente y pensabas que no era digno de usar la espada que tu padre se la heredo me refiero a colmillo de acero y todo ello por ser un hanyou. De ahí actuabas fríamente no te importaba nadie en absoluto - observo el rostro del ojidorado y vio una mueca de disgusto.

-en la vida que llevo conociéndolo, no lo puedo soportar -sentándose al lado de la miko- continua por favor.

-bueno te contare en la parte donde aparezco para salvar a tu padre. Aquel día me había cansado de algunos asuntos que ya me tenia muy estresada - _es mejor no decirle que estoy enamorada de su hermano, total este tiempo seguro que se unió a alguna mujer-_ discutí con tu hermano y cuando tenia pensado regresar a mi tiempo, desee conocer a tu padre y que quizás con el en la vida de inuyasha, el tuviera seguridad en si mismo y madurez... -tomo una pausa y comenzó a caminar.

los ojos dorados la seguían y vio como arranco una flor.

-cuando me di cuenta que no llegue a mi tiempo y que aquel fragmento tuvo el poder de llevarme a tu padre, ya era muy tarde -oliendo la flor, no lloraba ya no había lagrimas- había algo que me impulsaba a seguir adelante y después de enfrentarme a un ogro, lo encontré todo malherido, solo gruñía y...-girando hacia el peliplata- en vez de huir y dejarlo morir lo cure... -respirando hondo para lo siguiente- al día siguiente mientras que dormía el se lanzo sobre mi... -cayendo de rodillas- te juro que le grite le rogué, suplique -golpeando el pasto, solo que el peliplata se puso a su lado, pasando la mano por el hombro- pero no se detuvo, me maldije por haber usado todo mi poder en sus heridas porque si yo...

-se que te hubieras defendido y nadie te podria reprochar nada y ahora tampoco nadie puede decir que tu lo provocaste, kagome te creo y no es por que lloras o porque jures que es la verdad, sino porque tu alma lo grita, siento tu dolor en mi alma -aquelllas palabras provocaron un leve sonrojo en la miko, que se hallaba acunada en sus brazos.

- _quien iba a pensar que cambiarias tanto frio youkai -se dijo en aquellos brazos._

 _-estuve un momento abrazandola, sentia que debia protegerla y ya no era solamente por que tendria a mi hermano, sino que algo ha comenzado a nacer en mi hacia ella - se dijo sesshomaru._

 **fin del flash back.**

* * *

-aléjate de ella -poniéndose en medio

-retirate -ordeno el inu- debo hablar con ella ahora.

-lo haras conmigo presente -jalando a la miko de la mano para llevarla a uno de los asientos.

ella no decia nada, solo que por dentro el miedo que hace poco la invadía se extinguía para dar paso al odio, el rencor y solo lo miraba con ojos asesinos, ese cambio de emociones fue escuchar la exigenca de toga al pedir que sesshomaru salga.

 _-esto no puede seguir asi, yo no soy debil, debo enfrentarlo, basta de tener miedo,¡basta! -se reprocho mentalmente._

-Sesshomaru -apretando la mano- tu dijiste que debo ser fuerte y valiente -hablo seria y daba paso a un notorio cambio de actitud.

obtuvo la mirada penetrante del príncipe y en ella le daba seguridad para lo siguiente.

-ya no seré la muchacha que encontraste, así que no te preocupes, déjame con el, te llamare si te necesito -clavando su mirada en esos ojos ámbar que la veían- por favor.

el no respondió y solo se retiro.

-Vayamos directo a lo que nos interesa -plantándose firme delante de toga- tu debes darle de tu youki a tu hijo y yo traerlo al mundo, lo criare como la madre que soy, pero jamas tendré algún tipo de relación contigo, solo sera este cachorro que llevo y no deseo que lo uses para algún interés que tengas -hablo lo mas fría posible.

-mujer... -dijo sorprendido

-soy miko shikon no mata kagome, y no mujer -dijo cortante- creo que lo que dije era a lo que has venido.

-antes de eso, debo pedirte perdon por lo ocurrido... -tratando de sonar lo mas sincero posible.

-piensas que con pedir perdón podre borrar todo el daño que me has echo, y como bien te dijo sesshomaru "gracias" por cambiar mi destino y borrar del tiempo a mi familia, no hay perdón aquí... -le increpo- tu un gran general caíste muy bajo y me avergüenza que por ti cambie el tiempo, eres mas que una maldita basura que no debe seguir viviendo...

todas las palabras fueron cuchillos certeros, el gran toga quedaba mudo...

-lo siento en verdad- volvió a decir- jamas quise hacerte semejante daño, yo no tengo excusa, fui debil y me deje controlar por mi bestia...

-es cierto no tienes excusas... -mirando como el gran Lord se arrodillaba ante ella.

-deberia pedir que me purifiques pero ahora tengo.. tenemos un cachorro por el que vivir _-marcala tomala, ella es mi pareja destinada-_ grito una encadenada bestia.

 _-jamas, nunca le hare daño, si pretendes seguir dicendome todo eso, te sellare.._.

 _-no te atreverías, me necesitas por muchos motivos oh gran general- sonrió triunfante_

la miko vio que toga estaba ausente, quizás en algún pensamiento oscuro..

-si no tenemos mas que hablar es mejor que te retires -ante eso, obtuvo de nuevo su mirada.

-no lo creo, debes venir conmigo a mi Palacio, vivir hasta que nazca el niño, de ahí decidirás en donde vivirás y te construiré tu palacio y no pasaras privaciones...

-iré a tu palacio, solo con la compañía de Sesshomaru y de lo que tu quieres darme no lo quiero, jamas tocaría nada tuyo de solo pensarlo me da nauseas -dicho eso se fue hacia la puerta.

-debes venir hoy, es necesario que recibas.. la energía al menos unas dos veces al día -informo ante una esquiva miko.

-entonces ire, Sesshomaru -llamo y en menos de una milesima de segundo el principe entro.

-¿paso algo?- pregunto serio plantandole mirada de reproche a su padre.

-no, ya hemos hablado y el desea o mejor dicho ordena que vayamos al palacio del oeste ahora.

el príncipe la oyó y mando a preparar algunas cosas y dejo ordenes para que sango los alcanzara mañana. los preparativos fueron ejecutados rápidamente

partiendo entrando la tarde.

el viaje fue incomodo, nadie dijo nada, ella iba en ah-un, viendo como el youkai, tiraba de las riendas, a su izquierda iba el general perro, dándole miradas furtivas a los que ella rehuía.

al cabo de una hora, ellos entraban por el gran porton de cedro al imponente palacio.

* * *

 **Palacio del oeste:**

-hemos llegado, sesshomaru llévala a los cuartos de huéspedes, tengo que hablar con...

-querido, ya haz llegado- dijo la voz de una delicada mujer que de echo era muy hermosa.

-Izayoi- dijo alarmado

-no basta con los humanos que tenemos en las fiestas y ahora traes a una... -se detuvo al percibir el aroma de la miko.

-conversemos a dentro -ordeno- inuyasha obedece -viendo como el hanyou destellaba colera.

-no, ¿como pudiste? -grito iracundo el hanyou.

-conversemos adentro... -jalandolo del haori.

-¡que he dicho que no! -zafandose del agarre.

-piensa en lo que haces, es mejor ir a dentro y no dar un espectáculo -sugirió el príncipe, que lo había tomado por el haori, ante la mirada de la miko.

 _-inuyasha... inuyasha -gritaba en su mente- estas igual..._

-¿sucede algo malo? -inquirio la lady.

-no madre, es mejor entrar- contesto tratando de controlarse, vio a la miko y le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-mantente junto a mi, al parecer no han sido advertidos que vendrias -tomandola por el brazo.

-Esto sera incomodo -bufo fastidiada la miko.

llegando al gran salón, inuyasha solo gruñía, quería lanzarse encima de su padre y luego matar a la humana, su ser clamaba venganza por la humillación que su madre pasaría y por el dolor de saberse engañada.

-entonces me dirás, ¿quien es la joven? -rompio el silencio izayoi.

-veras izayoi -comenzó toga- kagome es una... -sabia que tras lo siguiente su pareja lo odiaría para siempre.

-anda dicelo -grito el hanyou- no seas cobarde -adelantándose a su padre.

-inuyasha cálmate -jalándolo de la manga su madre.

-me enferma que no tenga el valor para decírtelo o mejor aun, preguntemos le a ella -señalo a kagome- habla.

ella que estaba al lado de sesshomaru, estaba dispuesta a decirlo, pero vio en ello una oportunidad para que toga pagara sus pecados mediante el desprecio de su menor hijo.

-vaya que eres una perra -grito el hanyou.

tales palabras provocaron la ira de la azabache que decidida abría la boca, solo que entro irasue con su elegancia de siempre.

-¡oh vaya!, ¿es una reunión familiar? -dijo sarcástica, luego percibió aquel olor y sonrió- vaya que lo es, ¿tu eres la nueva conquista... de toga? -señalándola con el abanico

tales palabras no se lo esperaba la lady y vio toda confundida a toga.

-¿es cierto esto? -mirando a toga y a la azabache.

-irasue -susurro molesto el inu no

solo que ella se puso al lado de su hijo y disfrutaba del dolor que había provocado.

-izayoi yo... -bajando la mirada- si es cierto kagome espera un cachorro mio y la traje para poder hacerme cargo de ella, lo siento te he defraudado.

la lady,estaba estupefacta sentia ganas de matarlo, lagrimas acudian a su rostro, pero las reprimio rapidamente.

se acerco elegantemente a el, tratando de no perder el control pero le propíno una sonora cachetada,

-hoy todo se ha acabado entre nosotros -grito con rabia- me has decepcionado, jamas pensé que serias capaz de hacerme algo así, jamas...

-no te puedes ir -sujetándola de brazo y en un ruego le dijo- discúlpame...

solo que ella toda molesta y muy herida le grito:

-te has vuelto loco, pretendes que ella y yo formemos un harem...

aquellas palabras provoco un dejavu en la miko...

 _-eso mismo le dije yo a su hijo -pensó- y ahora que lo veo inuyasha es muy parecido a su padre._

se zafo del agarre.

-nunca mas me busques, no existes para mi -salio raudamente.

inuyasha iba a seguirla pero antes dijo...

-eres una maldita, has seducido a mi padre y destruiste mi hogar, eres una zorra -gritaba dando pasos hacia ella.

-las cosas no son así, fue tu padre quien provoco todo esto -trato de defenderse.

-detente inuyasha -se interpuso el príncipe- ella es inocente.

-ya veo -sonrio torcido- esta zorra ya se encamo contigo y por eso la defiendes, dime a cuanto te cobro la noche, para revolcarme con ella y ver que tanto les gusta de esta mujer...

En ese momento el príncipe le iba a dar un merecido golpe pero la miko, muy ofendida, se olvido de su estado y junto un poco de reiki, dandole una descarga en el pectoral.

-no has cambiado ni un poco, eres mucho peor, que decepción inuyasha -pronuncio con rabia, el la veía con cólera, desde el suelo algo confundido. se levanto y salio tras su madre.

-kagome, no hagas eso, puedes hacerle daño al cachorro -pronuncio muy preocupado sesshomaru, como si aquel ser fuera suyo.

-discúlpame, pero tu hermano y sus ofensas me sacaron de mis casillas no lo volvera a pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

_pensamientos_

narracion

-dialogos-

 **Adaptandose**

Dichos aquellas palabras pudo ver como Inuyasha salía corriendo a buscar a su madre que había salido en medio de todo esa situación. La miko sintió vergüenza en como era tratada, cuando ella era la victima, miro al señor del Oeste que está entre nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar. Así que se sesshomaru tuvo que tomar la iniciativa.

-toga -viendo a su progenitor- ahora que kagome se quedará en el Palacio del Oeste la voy a llevar a la habitación que creo en la cual debe de estar.

-dispón de la habitación que te parezca mejor iré tras Izayoi- dijo esto muy nervioso pero a la vez salió rápido de la habitación no quería que la persona a quien él amaba se fuera y lo dejara solo aunque era muy difícil predecir lo que la lady del Oeste realmente iba a hacer.

Pasó ante su mirada todos aquellos años, en el cual había compartido con izayoi a la cual había largado su vida al menos unos 500 años o eso es lo que él calculaba de pronto se dio con esa situación en la cual kagome había aparecido nuevamente en su vida trayendo con ella el acto vergonzoso y nada honorable. Acto que hizo que tirará por la borda aquellos años de felicidad.

* * *

 **Habitacion del lord:**

Encontró a izayoi preparando su equipaje ella realmente se iba a ir del palacio del Oeste, fuera del cuarto estaba Inuyasha murmurando por lo bajo maldiciendo no había vuelta atrás su madre le había dicho claramente que se iría aunque a él no le guste la idea.

-Izayoi Tenemos que hablar no te puedes ir déjame explicarte por favor -rogó viendo como la lady no prestaba atención a sus palabras sino que continuaba en su labor de preparar su equipaje.

-creo que ha quedado claro que no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo desde el momento en que tú me defraudaste, destruiste la confianza que yo tenía en ti. Ya decidí dejarte -mirando por unos momentos- Hazte cargo del nuevo hijo que vas a tener - contestó muy molesta al punto de que en ese momento si fuera por ella lo mataría porque el dolor que ella sentía era tan agudo que calaba sus huesos y no podía dar fe a todo lo que pasaba pero al ver a aquella muchacha que estaba embarazada de el gran amor de su vida se sintió destrozada totalmente.

-debes creerme yo no quise hacerle eso a kagome yo no la quise...-tratando de evadir esa palabra pero sin éxito- ...violar fue mi bestia la que se ensaño contra mi autoridad y provocó que yo perdiera el control es por eso que ella está embarazada no porque yo haya destrozado tu confianza yo en mis cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho eso es la verdad, no tengo porqué mentirte. Lo siento me equivoque dame una oportunidad por favor izayoi por nuestro hijo por nuestros años que hemos vivido felices no dejes que todo esto se arruine- lo decía en tono suplicante con los ojos a punto de las lágrimas quería abrazarla hacerla entender que nunca volvería a suceder.

-por mucho que te amé toga, esto no puede continuar ya no confío en ti después de lo que hoy me hiciste- cerrando ya su equipaje- sabes es mejor tomar rumbo separados nuestro hijo ya está grande y los años felices que tuvimos serán sólo un recuerdo para mí y para ti, ya no hay más que decir yo tampoco me pienso seguir humillando - decía esas palabras y sin mirar al Señor del Oeste, alzó su equipaje y salio ya no escucho mas suplicas sino que ella se retiró porque sabía que era la única manera en que ella podría calmar toda aquella cólera y dolor.

Toga quedó ahí rendido sin poder hacer ya nada más, porque sabía que aquella mujer a pesar de ser dulce y encantadora también podría tomar decisiones drásticas sabía que ella no daría su brazo a torcer así que solamente tuvo que pararse y observarla partir no podía hacer más, vio como ya salió del cuarto y se cerró la puerta y ahí quedó el cayendo de rodillas arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho pero ya era muy tarde todo se había salido de sus manos, ya no había marcha atrás.

Mientras el gran toga se arrepentía. Sesshomaru se había logrado deshacer de su madre que estaba algo impertinente o bueno era tan natural en irasue ser impertinente, la alejó de kagome para llevarla a la habitación que él creía la correcta.

* * *

Unos años atrás el señor del Oeste había mandado a preparar una habitación muy especial para la futura princesa del Oeste o sea para la prometida de sesshomaru pero no pasó así ya que su hijo no quiso aceptar a la prometida que su padre había escogido entonces la habitación que había sido preparada había queda disponible y es en donde ahora kagome residiría hasta que llegara el momento de parto.

 **Habitacion de Kagome:**

-bien kagome Hemos llegado- abriendo la puerta de caoba con bellas decoraciones de flores incrustadas con diamantes la opulencia del cuarto era tanta que kagome se sorprendió que en aquella época podrían darse tantos lujos o tener tantas comodidades quizás no como la época de donde ella venía por nada era el palacio del Oeste muy respetado y admirado por todos

\- Vamos entra debes acomodarte y más que nada descansar por el largo viaje que hemos tenido en tu actual estado tienes que mantener bastante reposo Acuérdate que tú eres una humana y en ti está creciendo un fuerte Daiyoukai.

A kagome le sorprendió que Sesshomaru dijera de que ella estaba embarazada un daiyouKai pero al mismo tiempo dio unos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación se puso a pensar un poco y le preguntó.

-¿cómo sabes que mi hijo sera un daiyoukai?- viendolo de lado porque a la vez que preguntó observaba alguna de las decoraciones que en esa habitación había y que atrapa mucho su atención.

-para nosotros es fácil sentir eso y por eso te lo digo será un daiyoukai y demanda más energía que cualquier otro cachorro a diferencia de los hanyous o de los simples youkais por eso debes guardar reposo- respondió observando como la miko veía las decoraciones, él estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y pensaba de que quizás esa habitación había sido preparada para ella.

-descansa porque seguro que mi padre vendrá a explicarte sobre la energía en un momento- Solto con algo de fastidio porque no le agrada mucho la idea de que kagome esté a solas con su padre después de todo la miko aún parecía no haber sobrellevado del asunto

-está bien sesshomaru entiendo debes retirarte Yo también tengo que descansar como tú me lo indicas y no tengas preocupaciones yo con tu padre he sido clara es cierto que todavía estoy con todo estas situaciones nuevas pero sé que saldré adelante Gracias por ser mi amigo -sonrió.

 _\- bueno todo esto no era como quizás pensé en ese instante, pero es algo tan difícil aceptar... entiendo que la señora izayoi se haya molestado y haya dicho todo lo que sentía de esa forma siento lástima por ella no me gustaría que el hombre que amara me traicionara de tal forma ahora tengo que estar aquí lidiar con esto salir adelante - pensó mientras se recostaba en esa suave cama._

* * *

 **Fuera del palacio:**

Inuyasha llevaba el equipaje de su madre al carruaje que la esperaba y ella también quería ya de una vez salir de ese Castillo para siempre. Se iría a algún lugar donde nadie la conociera se sabía cuidar y tenía mucha gente a su disposición. Solo temía que en algún momento Inu No la pueda seguir.

\- ¿estás segura de lo que haces madre?- preguntaba el hanyou pensaba que quizá su madre en un momento de cólera había hecho todo eso para irse pero que quizás en ese instante cambiaría de opinión y regresaría al castillo.

\- estoy muy segura de lo que hago si tú estuvieras en mi lugar no creo que te hubieras quedado si no también te irías. no sabes todo el dolor que me ha causado tu padre Tú también deberías irte conmigo y así poder nosotros vivir en un lugar donde no nos traicionen.

\- no madre yo no me iría del Castillo yo me quedaría y haría que me respetarán Porque si yo fuera tu impondría orden impondría que me respetaren, Pero tú le dejas el camino abierto a "esa" que ha venido a llevarse las riquezas el Palacio no pienso dejar que ella lo haga me impondré - respondió a su madre de una manera fría porque ya estaba cansado de ser el hijo tierno él quería que todos supieran de que él ya no era un simple hanyou sino alguien a quién deberían de temer. Esta actitud hizo que su madre se sintiera más molesta y decepcionada.

-hijo debo pedirte que recapacites de esta actitud que estás mostrando- rogaba a punto de subirse al carruaje con ojos de amor a su hijo tragándose su cólera en ese instante quizás pidiéndole de buena forma su hijo decidir acompañarla- lo que hay en este Castillo no debe importarte todo pertenecerá a sesshomaru que en algún momento ser el nuevo Señor del Oeste recuerda eso hijo estás riquezas no son tuyas.

No quiso darle importancia a las palabras de su madre y cambio de tema.

\- no me puedo ir tampoco madre, porque aquí está la perla de shikon que es resguardada por kikyo y el trato era de que la perla se quedará en el castillo del oeste y kikyo es la que se debe quedar ya que midoriko la entregó esta Perla a los ancestros de los Taisho y que siempre debía de haber una guardiana de la perla.

-bueno hijo ya me retiro Espero que estés bien, visíteme tú sabes a dónde voy, nunca le digas a tu padre dónde estoy y despídeme de kikyo.

\- sí madre en cuanto esta situación se arregle iré a verte y llevaré a kikyo para que la puedas tener como compañía seguramente te va a extrañar mucho cuídate madre Hasta pronto- dijo todo aquello ya calmándose. Recibió un abrazo de su madre y vio cómo comenzó el carruaje a partir.

* * *

Lo ocurrido llegó rápidamente a oídos de kikyo que había salido ya del cuarto de meditación sus asistentes una Youkais le informaron al detalle todo lo que había pasado en el salón mientras que ella estuvo ausente ante esto salió rauda de su habitación para ir a buscar a Inuyasha y también a izayoi quizás ella podría intervenir o entender para poder darle un consejo a su ahora traicionada suegra.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella encontró a InuYasha que se vhallaba maldiciendo en uno de los balcones.

\- Inuyasha Ya me contó saori sobre lo ocurrido en el salón -viendo al hanyou molesto pero aún así tratando de transmitir le calma con un toque en sus manos -La verdad siento bastante compasión por tu madre dime ya se ha ido o Aún está en palacio quisiera brindarle mi apoyo.

\- ya es tarde kikyo mi madre acaba de salir de palacio y todo por la culpa de esa mujer de kagome esa maldita no sé cómo a provocado a mi padre y ahora está preñada de él me siento muy defraudado y traicionado pero te juro que todo se paga y si en mis manos está poder devolverle el dolor que ha causado hoy a mi madre lo haré- dijo cada palabra muy dolido se sentía muy decepcionado y defraudado y a la vez su ambición lo cegaba, el quería tener parte de la herencia de sesshomaru y quería lograrlo por cualquier medio y ahora con este problema de esa chica qué aparecía preñada por un hijo de su padre, lo complicaban todo.

\- me gustaría conocer a esa mujer de la que están hablando, la verdad me parece algo extraño que tu padre que siempre he sido un hombre leal y fiel ahora aparezca con otra mujer. si es cierto que se casó con irasue para tener más tierras pero se dio cuenta que no lo amaba y encontró tu madre eso es una cosa muy distinta a lo que está haciendo ahora - dijo pensativa tratando de entender y haciéndole ver a su amado que quizás había alguna posibilidad de que las cosas no sean tal y como estaban diciendolas.

\- no entiendo que vas a lograr conociendo a esa aunque pensándolo mejor sería bueno saber de qué pie cojea aquella mujer tal vez con el acercamiento que tengas con ella podamos entender que se trae entre manos- dijo con mucha satisfacción porque quizás algo bueno podría salir con aquella amistad que kikyo entablará.

\- mi interés Inuyasha no era acercarme para conocer sus debilidades sino para tener un amplio panorama y saber la verdad que ella maneja además estamos hablando de un ser inocente el cual está en su vientre tú sabes que esa criatura no tiene la culpa de tener a una madre o a un padre de ese tipo - dijo aquellas palabras algo pensativa la pelinegra a diferencia del hanyou tenía más tacto en sus acciones y no se precipitaba a juzgar a las personas por lo que le dijeran y ella quería saber en primera instancia todo referente a la nueva mujer de toga.

Mientras esta conversación se daba toga trataba de recobrar el aplomo que lo caracterizaba. Debía seguir adelante a pesar que le dolía el hecho de haber dejado ir al amor de su vida y tenía que seguir y ahora Tenía que afrontar su nueva realidad que era brindar seguridad a aquella jovencita del futuro y más que nada al cachorro que en su vientre llevaba y que no pidió existir.

se lavo el rostro sea cómodo la ropa respiró hondo y giro la perilla de la puerta que lo llevaría hacia fuera de sus habitaciones y conduciría a la actual habitación de la Miko.

* * *

 **Habitacion de kagome:**

Deseaba al menos que la miko le facilitará en algo la actual situacion. asi estuvo en sus pensamientos, cuando llego ante la puerta que lo separaba de ella.

 _-así que sesshomaru, la trajo aquí, buena elección-penso._

-kagome puedo pasar -llamo a la puerta.

-si pasa -contesto entre sueño, mientras se levantaba.

-solo quería decirte que mañana debes venir a mi despacho, la energía que te daré sera a través de mi youki, por unos 30 minutos...

-solo debo estar cerca de ti por ese tiempo -analizo la miko- es sencillo.

-entonces me retiro, miko -giranadose para irse.

-detente...-hablo la miko

-dijiste que hoy necesitaba de tu energía-obteniendo la mirada del inu.

-es verdad-la observo- salgamos, claro si no te importa.

eso fue una excelente idea, al menos sabia que no tendría que verlo todo el rato, podía estar mirando cualquier otra cosa, mientras ella recibía la energía.

-vayamos -saliendo de la habitación.

nadie hablo, toga se hallaba muy mal como para tratar de hablar y a ella no le pareció para nada incomodo, aun temía ciertas reacciones pero no las daría a conocer.

-te parece si mañana cuando me des energia para...-frenando sus palabras, pues era muy real que ambos serian padres y eso la hizo temblar- seria bueno salir, como ahora.

-el cachorro...-mirando directamente a la miko que quito rapidamente su mirada- debes asumir que es nuestro y aunque no te guste sera asi...

-mejor para, no hablemos así, esto es muy difícil...- suspiro dispuesta a controlarse- solo dime si estas de acuerdo.

-como desees- dejando de verla y viendo a la luna que brillaba intensamente- es todo por hoy, te llevare a tu alcoba -indico con la mano.

 **Cuarto de la miko:**

un nuevo dia llego y en su habitacion se hallaba el principe, que le hacia compañia.

-debes tomar un desayuno muy variado -entregándole unas manzanas.

-no soy de gran apetito -tomando la fruta- pero me gusta la fruta, sesshomaru, después del desayuno debería ir donde tu padre.

-puedes hacerlo antes del almuerzo, aun no es necesario -haciendo una ligera mueca con los labios.

-¿por cierto tu hermano esta casado?

-en este mundo hay alguien que lo soporta aparte de su madre, se caso con una miko, para variar...-viendo lo atenta que estaba la azabache a sus palabras -¿por que te preguntas?

-¿se llama kikyo?- se aventuro a decir.

-si.

aquella información la dejo en blanco,

 _-despues de todo en este tiempo pudo formar un hogar con ella- esa noticia quizás se la esperaba, pero tenia la esperanza que fuera distinto todo._

 _-¿_ kagome?-llamo ante una mirada ida- kagome -llamo nuevamente.

-disculpa -dejando la manzana de lado.

-¿por que te choco saber que inuysaha esta emparejado?-clavando como cuchillas su mirada en esos ojos café.

-no quisiera hablar de eso, ademas este tiempo todo es distinto y debí de asumir que muchas cosas serian distintas.- parándose de la cama, evitando la mirada del príncipe del oeste.

no insitiria, no queria perturbarla mas de lo que hasta ahora estaba.

-¿deseas dar un paseo por los jardines?

-me gustaria -respondio la miko.

ambos salieron, el castillo tenia muchos pasillos y solo con sesshomaru no se perderia.

mientras observaba las flores y las esculturas monumentales que en el jardin se exhibian, sintió que era observada a lo mismo que el ojidorado.

-ella.. -viendo a kikyo.

-si, es ella la mujer del hanyou, a diferencia de lo poco racional que suele ser mi medio hermano, ella piensa y se merece mi respeto.

-ella es mi yo pasado -soltó sin pensarlo.

la mirada de sesshomaru, fue directamente a la miko futurista y luego a su cuñada. se iba a reir al escuchar semejante noticia, pues no podía creerlo, como en el mundo habiendo tantos lugares, una encarnacion se iba a ver con su reencarnacion y precisamente aquella reencarnacion era mas cálida que su yo pasado y peor aun que el se estuviera enamorando de aquella mujer.

-kagome...- obteniendo la mirada de ésta- ¿es una broma?

-ya quisiera, pero no es asi... -mirando de nuevo a kikyo- en el tiempo que su padre no existía, me entere que kikyo había muerto y con ella había sido quemada la perla de shikon, cuando yo nací tenia la perla de shikon dentro de mi cuerpo y los poderes de kikyo, prueba mas que suficiente que soy su reencarnacion.

-ante esas pruebas no hay nada que verificar -dijo derrotado, penso que quizas era un error.

-sesshomaru, yo soy su reencarnación -mirando lo seria- no su copia, es cierto que tengo sus poderes, pero eso no indica que sea como ella.

-te conosco y se que no eres igual a ella -puntualizo- tu eres muy distinta.

después de aquello continuaron su conversación por otros lugares, olvidándose del tiempo. El Lord del Oeste mando por la joven, al ver que ella no venia.

 **Ala Sur, habitación de inuyasha:**

por otra parte Saori, la criada de kikyo, despotricaba contra kagome...

-seguro que esa mujer le dio algo a nuestro amo y ahora quiere que le sirvamos, por estar preñada.

-¡ya basta saori! -grito kikyo- ustedes deben mantenerse al margen de todo esto, mi suegro sabra lo que hace.

-es que tengo una gran decepción que el amo no vea tras las mentiras de esta mujer- murmuro.

-dije que basta, retirate y traeme lo que te pedi -ordeno muy seria.

ya fuera de la habitacion,el hanyou que habia escuchado los gritos de aquella criada, se acerco a su amada miko.

-saori tiene razon...

-tu tambien vas a empezar... -dijo cansada.

-nada que empezar, lo que dijo saori debe ser cierto -hablo cruzando los brazos.

-sabes inuyasha yo me retiro, no aguanto tu negatividad... -solo que el hanyou la abrazo por detras.

-ya esta bien dejare de hablar de eso, si tu vienes conmigo al cuarto -mientras le daba unos besos en el cuello- deseo tener un hijo tuyo.

-sabes bien que no puedo... -dijo con tristeza- sabes que soy esteril...

amte esto el hanyou la volteo...

-disculparme soy un tonto, no debí decir eso...-dándole un abrazo.

-no te culpo es el sueño de una pareja tener hijos, pero en vista que no puedo... -mirando el rostro de su querido esposo- debes volver a casarte...

-no vuelvas a decir eso -reprocho, abrazándola mas fuerte- no quiero a otra que no seas tu.

* * *

habiendo pasado al menos 1 hora en los cuales el criado que fue enviado por la miko, la encontró. ella estaba sentada a la orilla de un pequeño lago, mojando sus pies, mientras que el príncipe dormía plácidamente sentado delante de un arbol.

-señora kagome -colocandose al lado de ella- el señor toga la busca.

-la miko alzo la mirada y vio que aquel siervo estab haciendo una reverencia.

-no hagas eso -parandose rapidamente- en seguida voy -viendo como sesshomaru seguia durmiendo y no quiso despertarlo- mejor vamos.

no sabia que habia caminado tanto, habia estado tan animada la platica con el principe que habia pasado desapercibido la distancia, al cabo de media hora,caminado algo rapido, llego al despacho de toga.

* * *

 **Despacho de toga:**

 **-a** mo, ya traje a la señora kagome.

-kagome ¿donde estabas? llevo esperándote alrededor de 2 horas-mirándola seria.

-no sabia que tenia que reportarme -ironizo.

-no es así, lo hago por nuestro cachorro- invitándola a sentarse.

-la he pasado muy bien y mejor dejemos esto por la paz...-sentándome en donde le indica- _veo los cientos de rollos que están cuidadosamente colocados en los estantes, también hay cuadros donde esta el con sus hijos y una en donde esta izayoi con el, eso me hace sentirme mal y miro hacia otro lado._

-y ¿adonde fuiste, que te olvidaste que tenias que venir? _-esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos -se dijo kagome_

-habrá algo que pueda leer - _evado la pregunta sin la menor delicadeza_ \- o podemos salir de aquí.. siento que me asfixio - _dándole una mirada de cólera._

 _-_ tengo muchos escritos que quizás te gustaría leer- extendiéndome uno- léelo y sino es de tu agrado puedes escoger otros -señalándome el librero derecho.

-vaya, ya se donde encontrar libros en caso de un insomnio - _digo al ver el titulo de un escrito"el origen de Shikon"_ \- solo que espero que no siempre tenga que estar encerrada aquí contigo.

-creo que no debes dar rodeos al asunto - _noto el cambio de voz de toga, esta ofendido, pero que mas puede reclamar el se lo ha ganado-_ si es tu deseo es que estemos fuera mientras estas conmigo, dilo de frente.

-bien, tu lo has dicho, no me gusta estar encerrada aquí contigo, señor inu no -me levanto dispuesta a salir, solo que en eso entra intempestivamente sesshomaru.

-kagome,¿por que hiciste eso? -dijo molesto.

-¿hacer que? - _digo sin saber a que se refiere, ¿es en serio todos me van a cuestionar lo que hago o no hago?, suelto un chasquido._

-entonces ustedes estaban juntos -señala el Lord.

 _-me adelanto a lo que sesshomaru diría..._ -así es, ya sabes que sesshomaru es mi amigo. así que salí con el- el rostro de toga por un momento se puso molesto, pero luego cambia de expresión.

-ya has visto que kagome "esta conmigo" - _remarca muy bien aquella frase, cosa que me molesto, pero calle-se dijo la miko._

 _-_ no lo vuelvas a hacer...

- _tomándome por los hombros y provocando algo de electricidad al sentir su toque, me sonrojo ligeramente por su mirada de suplica..._

-si nos permites, estoy con ella para lo que ya sabes- rompiendo el momento, lo dijo.

-luego hablamos, te veo en el almuerzo -le digo con una sonrisa.

-bien vamos- siento que la mano del Lord me toma de brazo, solo que me zafo indignada.

* * *

Holas... espero que todos esten bien y solo queria gradecer a los comentario y aclar que esta historia nunca que yo sepa se subio al wattap a menos no por la autora. pero si dire que subi un cap ahi. por otro lado habra muchos cambios radicales y no sera como natalie19 menciono...

Dejenme sus comentario y disculpen por los errores que encuentren...


	3. Chapter 3

_pensamientos_

narracion

-dialogos-

* * *

 **sentimientos encontrados**

Habian pasado algunos días desde la llegada de la azabache al gran palacio del oeste y junto a ella el príncipe.

 **Habitacion de Kagome:**

-sango -hablo mientras iba cosiendo un pequeño ropón para su bebe- debes extrañar a tu familia, al verla algo nostálgica.

-no kagome, no estoy asi por eso, sino por otro asunto- mirando a lo lejos por el balcón- a veces uno se enamora de la persona equivocada –susurro para si misma.

-sabes que soy tu amiga –situación ahora cierta ya que al correr los días habían simpatizado- y lo último que deseo es verte así.

 _-si tan solo supieras que amo al príncipe, pero es algo imposible- pensaba dándole una mirada rápida._

-al parecer te va bien con la ropa de tu bebe –cambiando de tema y tratando de no odiar a la miko futurista

-al menos, ya que lo mio no es la costura –sonrio, viendo su arduo esfuerzo.

-el amor de una madre saca lo mejor de nosotras- viendo el bordado del ropón.

En eso momentos se escucho que llamaban a la puerta…

-adelante- invito la azabache.

Por la puerta apareció kikyo, alguien que no había tratado hasta ese momento, se sintió fuera de lugar…

 _-en serio ella esta frente a mi, pero ¿Por qué? –se dijo sorprendida- no es que la odie, pero no tenemos nada de que hablar._

Observando el mutismo de ambas, sango decidió romper el silencio y dada su condición como mucama de la miko saludo.

-buenas tardes señora kikyo –haciendo un reverencia.

-buenas tardes… -trato de no sonar nerviosa, no es que lo estuviera, sino que se hallaba frente a su reencarnacion, alguien le habia ido con aquella noticia hace unos días.

-buenas tardes –contesto ya recompuesta de verla, Kagome- ¿Qué te trae por mi alcoba, señora kikyo?- hablo sin tintes de ser grosera.

Viendo a sango y a la vez a la azabache, no necesito de interpretes para dar a entender que quería charlar a solas.

-mi señora –dijo sango a la azabache- ire por mas té a la cocina.

Kagome solo asintió y se sento al borde de su cama.

-veras Kagome... he escuchado algo, aunque no es propio de mi oír los chismes –retomando su semblante serio- y deseo que me ayudes a saber si es cierto.

-primero tendría que saber que es lo que escuchaste, ya que en este palacio, todos me tildan de una mala mujer –dijo algo encolorizada.

-creo que no debes dejar que los comentarios del resto te influencien…

– _bastaba mas, me dice eso cuando ella viene por un chisme –se dijo con ironía la miko._

-¿entonces me dirás que oíste?- pregunto algo fastidiada, no era fácil olvidar que ella fue su rival hace un tiempo, aunque kikyo lo ignorara, benditas hormonas.

-he escuchado que tu eres mi reencarnación y que vienes del futuro- escupió del golpe, es que eso lo tenia atravesado hace días y a pesar de ser seria y centrada, su curiosidad y mas que nada que se trataba de ella, la empujo a la alcoba de la miko.

La miko futurista no se sorprendio de lo dicho por ella, ya habia pasado muchas cosas y una pregunta mas a su agitada vida ya no le importaban, solo su hijo ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-para calmarte sobre este asunto te lo diré… -levantándose de la cama y pasando hacia su balcón, mirando algunas flores y buscando tranquilidad. Giro hacia ella...

-primero si soy tu reencarnacion y el segundo si vengo del futuro –viendo la mirada aun seria de kikyo que no se inmutaba ante la confirmación de ella- veras, en el futuro al que pertenezco… -quedandose muda, tratando de ubicar las palabras correctas…- naci con la perla de Shikon y ella me llevo al pasado de aquel tiempo… -suspiro- es algo que deseo olvidar…

Mirando que la expresión de su encarnacion habia cambiado a un ligero asombro.

-al menos –hablo la muda kikyo- tu puedes engendrar hijos –frase que llamo la atención de Kagome.

La mirada de la azabache se poso mas persistente sobre kikyo, no podía creerlo o menos aun no lo esperaba.

-yo lamento oir eso…-se dijo apenada.

 _-soy una tonta ella no es la kikyo que yo conozco es otra, no debo ser grosera y menos con este asunto, siento tristeza por ella._

-tampoco lo sabias, detecto que no hemos simpatizado antes, me refiero a cuando me conociste en ese pasado, pero desearía conocerte – sonriendo apenas- no me juzgues antes de tiempo.

-yo… - _conocerla no me hara daño, quizas ella sea diferente-_ creo que no debería haber inconvenientes- dijo al fin con un ligera sonrisa.

-señora Kagome-gritaba Jaken desde el pasillo.

-adelante Jaken-observando lo agitado que se encontraba el renacuajo.

-el amo la llama, es hora que la vea…

-¿Qué ya es hora? - se dijo algo soprendida.

-usted ya va tarde, señora –volvio a chillar el kappa.

-¿te molesta que venga mañana? –pregunto de pronto kikyo.

-no, te espero –sonrio la miko futurista que era jalada por el kappa, al cual le dio un tiron para que la soltara.

-hace un buen rato que la espera –iba protestando Jaken, pero siendo ignorado por la miko.

* * *

 **Habitacion de Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru se hallaba sentado ante su escritorio, aburrido de las protestas de un general de su padre, al cual desollaria si no fuera por que el bendito sabia buenas tacticas en las guerras:

-príncipe, debe acompañarnos, usted es nuestro orgullo, además su padre así lo ordena –protestaba ante su negativa.

-esta batalla no necesita de mi prescencia, es algo insignificante –alego a la vez que se acercaba a su puerta.

-por favor reconsidere, príncipe –rogó postrándose ante él.

-retirate,ya te di mi respuesta no hay mas que discutir- abriendo la puerta para que el general saliera.

* * *

Pasaron algunos minutos y en aquella soledad, miro un cuadro en donde el era un cachorro y su padre le tocaba el hombro orgulloso.

 _-¿en serio no iras a esa pequeña batalla –hablo yako- por quedarte al lado de la miko?, sabes que pertenece a tu padre._

 _-prometi cuidarla y eso es lo que hare –echandose en su cama._

 _-no te niego que ella es la indicada, pero no debemos desobedecer a tu padre, recuerda que aun es el alfa de esta familia –dijo aburrido yako, ya que el quería teñirse las garras de sangre._

 _-no es necesario recordármelo…-dijo aburrido, deseaba ver a su Kagome, como últimamente la llamaba para si mismo._

-hijo –la voz de su madre que irrumpió en sus pensamientos se hallaba tras la puerta.

 _-ahora que es lo que deseas tu honorable madre-dijo mofándose de la ya dramática Irasue._

-pase madre-levantándose en el acto de su cama.

-he oído que andas negándote a ir a la batalla con el general Hikari-sentandose con su porte elegante .

-¿has oído o el te ha contado? –pregunto fastidiado.

-como sea, tu eres el futuro señor de estas tierras y deberías encabezar las batallas y no quedarte aquí sin hacer nada –reprocho sin evadir la mirada que sostenía a su hijo.

-esta vez no iré y es una batalla insignificante…- observando a su madre torcer sus labios signo de enojo de la inu.

-¿pretendes acaso que ese bastardo vaya en tu lugar? – mirándolo con enojo.

-al menos debería aprender a defender estas tierras que lo visten –solto sin importancia.

-ya veo, tu quieres que yo me convierta en el hazmereir de la corte, cuando ese bastardo herede las tierras –dijo toda dramática.

-¡basta madre!-observando coma Irasue fingia limpiarse una falsa lagrima.

Solo que en eso, Irasue se percato del algo.

-no puedo creerlo –dijo alarmada- eres igual que tu padre o hasta peor…

-¿de que hablas?-dijo sin entenderla, observando como nuevamente se ponía en pie.

-te has enamorado de esa humana… he visto que le dedicas mucho tiempo y... sonries -susurro para que solo el príncipe la oyera- ¿estas loco como se te ocurre?, ¿acaso no vez lo peligroso que es?, ella tendrá un hijo para toga.

-madre, ¿oyes lo que dices? –tratando de disimular pues se sabia descubierto.

-a mi no me vengas con esas cosas Sesshomaru, soy tu madre y te conozco, asi que te prohíbo siquiera verla y te ordeno que salgas inmediatamente a esa batalla-sentencio, muy segura y creyendo que aquel le haría caso.

-Irasue –llamo fastidiado- este Sesshomaru ya es grande para recibir órdenes de alguien, y como bien dices, pronto sere el alfa y te pido que me dejes en paz.

-pero hijo, lo hago por tu bien… -trato de ablandar su voz- no me malinterpretes.

-retirate-señalo la puerta.

La inu se retiro molesta y con ganas de desollar a la humana, pero no podía tocarla, si lo hacia perdería la vida, asi que tuvo que tragarse la cólera para si misma y maldiciendo se fue a su alcoba.

 _-¿crees que tu madre le diga algo… a la humana? -inquirió yako que se mantuvo al margen, ya estaba acostumbrado a los dramatismo de la Inu._

 _-no lo hará, a pesar de todo es mi madre –se dijo confiado._

 _-yo me andaría con cuidado tu madre anda chalada –dijo por ultimo antes de tirarse a dormir._

* * *

 **Despacho de toga:**

-debes tomar en serio las horas en las que debes de estar aquí –soltó toga ante una miko media sonriente.

-lo importante es que ya estoy aquí o ¿no? –dijo con suficiencia.

-me faltan un par de peticiones y podremos salir –levantando su mirada hacia la miko que habia tomado asiento.

-bien –dijo sin mas.

 _-Si tan solo tuviera un reloj podría saber que hora es –se dijo algo cansada- mientras tomaba un pergamino que tenia a su lado, y tratando de leer, pues se le hacia un poco difícil la escritura de esa época_.

* * *

 **Alcoba de irasue:**

hecho todo un torbellino irasue ingreso a su alcoba maldiciendo gruñendo sin poder siquiera tocarle una sola hebra de cabello a la humana.

esa humana que estaba provocando que su hijo se volviera a su parecer un débil y maldecía más aún que hubiese sacado los gustos de aquel padre que era toga.

\- maldito humana, maldita - gruñia entre dientes agarrando el primer objeto que se le atravesó por las manos y lanzándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia una pared donde colgaba un cuadro en dónde se representaban a toga a ella y a su hijo cuando no existía izayoi y tampoco el bastardo que hoy en día también le daba bastante rabia verlo.

\- mi señora buenas tardes- dijo con cautela saori atrayendo al rostro furioso de esta.

\- ¿qué quieres?- dijo toda molesta con los ojos de un tono rojizo a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba pero como toda Lady del oeste o lo que quería volver a ser se recompuso y se sentó viendo su sirvienta arrodillada ante el miedo que ella impartía.

\- el Amo toga me ha pedido que usted lo busqué en la noche tiene un asunto urgente que tratar.

aquello hizo que se le bajará el coraje, que a ella le llamarán a un tiempo determinado con antelación en especial, era sinónimo de que algo muy importante hablarían.

\- retírate- fue la corta respuesta .

* * *

 **Despacho de Toga:**

\- bueno eso era todo- informó el inu dejando la última petición a un lado de su escritorio- podemos ir a dar una vuelta en lo que resta del tiempo- invitó con la mano a kagome.

La azabache vio la mano pero ignoro aquel gesto se paró y salió delante del inu al cual provocó una ligera sonrisa, sabía que no sería fácil tratar de ganarse aquella jovencita pero algunas cosas que ella hacía o algunos gestos provocan que nomas sonriera, quizás muy en el fondo había comenzado a conocerla mejor.

\- ustedes- hablo de repente la miko futurista- me refiero exactamente a que las parejas inus llevan un embarazo es distinto y muchas cosas pero quisiera saber si en algún momento la energía que me brindas será menos o mayor.

Porque siendo sincera no me gusta estar delante tuyo y quisiera mantenerme alejada lo más posible- hablo sin medir palabras sentía bastante odio y verlo a diario provocaban que ella en vez de apaciguar su ira crecieran más.

\- Yo lamento todo lo que hice pero no puedo hacer nada referente a dejar de verte yo te necesito a mi lado por el hijo que tenemos en común -aclaró- la energía que tú necesitas ahora es mínima pronto necesitarás estar a mi lado 4 horas Porque según percibo, El Cachorro Será muy poderoso quizás más que mi propio hijo sesshomaru.

 _\- no puede ser ¿mi hijo más fuerte que sesshomaru? si él ya es muy poderoso ¿podría existir una persona más fuerte que él en este caso un demonio más fuerte que el? pero no quiero estar a su lado quiero irme quiero estar lejos. No me importa nada pero esta vida que llevo me atan a esta realidad -pensó kagome atormentándose porque ya era bastantes cosas que le habían pasado y no quería seguir ahí._

\- entonces lamentablemente no tengo más alternativa que pasarla contigo pero apenas nazca nuestro, Mejor dicho nazca mi hijo me iré de aquí ya no será necesario que esté cerca a ti y si deseas verlo enviarás por él- dijo tajante el Azabache mientras iba caminando delante del y inu.

\- Bueno kagome será como tú desees pero por ahora debes de procurar por nuestro hijo, es nuestro quieras o no es así -dijo ya queriendo perder la paciencia pero controlándose sabía que una humana en el estado de kagome era propensa a los cambios de humor fácilmente y él no quería caer en ese juego no quería discutir.

La conversación hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Sesshomaru apareció delante de ellos trayendo el rostro serio claro como siempre pero tenía una ligera molestia , solo que al ver a kagome sus ojos dieron una especie de brillo.

la azabache dio pasos hacia el y...

\- justo quería conversar contigo Sesshomaru -dándole una amplia sonrisa mientras cogía del brazo al príncipe del Oeste, Es que para ella era normal agarrar a su amigo y Salvador no pensaba que estaba provocando ciertas reacciones tanto del príncipe como del amo del Castillo que la miraban con cierto recelo.

\- hijo- atrayendo la atención de este hacia él- el general hikari me ha comentado que no irás a la batalla al cual te Estoy ordenando que vayas - ambos se sostenían la mirada y el príncipe buscaba las palabras adecuadas

\- Tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir padre, esa batalla sabes bien que no tiene gran importancia en nuestras tierras es algo mínimo e insignificante respondió de forma seria a un siendo todavía tomado por la miko del brazo.

\- Tú eres mi hijo y deberías obedecer las órdenes que te doy y ninguna batalla es menor que otra. todos las batallas son importantes para nuestras tierras sino la sabes apreciar Entonces no merece ser El heredero de esta casa- El ojidorado gruñó ya algo disgustado, solo que kagome le dio un pequeño masaje en el brazo que sujetaba, haciendo que el se calmara.

Sólo que el príncipe en vez de soltarse del agarré de la Azabache sujeto más fuerte aquel brazo.

 _-podras ser el padre del cachorro, pero ella es mia, es mi pareja predestinada -penso mientras aun miraba a su padre._

\- estoy segura que ya terminó el tiempo que necesito de estar a tu lado InuNo- dijo con seriedad la miko si me disculpas Me retiro- ¿me acompañas? sesshomaru .

\- si kagome vamos- jalandola suavemente Y dejando a toga mudo porque no podía protestar ni decir nada .

Se alejaron varios metros de ahí y pudo ver kagome que toga se iba yendo tras sus pasos a su despacho nuevamente. Así que soltó un fuerte Suspiro y se sentó en las bancas que ofrecía aquel jardín viendo que sesshomaru también tomaba asiento giro su rostro y le comenzó a hablar de ese tema de la batalla.

\- sabes sesshomaru si bien es cierto que no simpatizó con tu padre por todo lo que me ha hecho -dijo tranquila quería sonar calmada - creo que deberías de ir no me gusta como tu padre te quiere tratar y tampoco me gusta como tú estás queriendo evadir esta responsabilidad-viendo que iba a interrumpirla ella continuó - debes acabar con ese asunto y volver.

\- kagome puedes ver las estrellas- cambiando radical de tema no quería responder ni quería discutir con aquella muchacha- quizás en tu tiempo no se vean como hoy se ven aquí, la tranquilidad que Aparentemente hay en el ambiente es sólo una ilusión. Igual que acá en el castillo, aquí siempre traman intrigan, aunque mi padre sea el alfa, hay sirvientes que podrian hacerte daño a pesar de las consecuencias que se acarrearian -no queria decirle que su madre podria hacerle algo o peor aun inuyasha, pero sabia que ambos eran potenciales enemigos.

\- a lo que quiero llegar kagome es que no te puedo dejar sola debo de cuidarte podrían tomarme mi ausencia como una ventaja -aseguró el príncipe tomando una de las manos de la joven entre sus entre sus dedos.

Aquel rocé propio de parejas pero ahora dado como amigos hicieron que ella sintiera algunas sensaciones extrañas. Así que retiro rápidamente la mano .

\- yo no quiero que te peleas con tu padre quiero que estés en paz con él y que podamos superar todo lo que ha pasado. es difícil para mí pero yo debo pedirte que vayas y lo cumplas... te lo pido como amiga- ante la mencion de aquel término de amigos él reacciono no se dio cuenta que estaba actuando más como una pareja, pero aún así se molestó se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia delante acercándose a un árbol alto y parecido al goshinbuko.

la miko también se paró y se dirigió hacia él en aquel árbol donde él se está apoyando con una mano tratando de asimilar todo pero vio que la joven estaba a su lado.

-sabes, kagome tú eres a quien yo amo- confesó ante la mirada atónita y aprovechó para acorralarla con ambos brazos evitando que ella huyera.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de la azabache o alguna protesta de ella vio aquellos labios entreabiertos y en un solo movimiento el sello sus labios, invadiendo aquella cavidad sin darle tregua, noto que la miko apenas y correspondía pero aun así continuo.

Pasaron muchos segundos antes de que la miko reaccionara y cuando lo hizo, había empujado con toda la fuerza que pudo a Sesshomaru.

 _-¡no, que hace!, esto no es correcto... yo soy o mejor dicho seré la madre de su hermano, no debe haber este tipo de relación, ¿en que momento paso esto...? -se gritaba mentalmente viendo a sesshomaru todo contrariado._

\- ¡esto no está bien!, no está bien en absoluto- Se repitió viendo aun al príncipe que se acercaba a ella - ¡no puedes hacer esto conmigo!- reprocho mientras retrocedía instintivamente pero los ojos de él la seguían y la miraban Tratando de buscar las palabras para hacerlo sentir bien. Porque él había tenido la culpa de ello, él había sido el que dio el primer paso.

\- perdóname kagome, No pude evitarlo -se explicaba tratando de agarrarla- pero verte con mi padre todos los días sabiendo que tú eres mi pareja predestinada, sabiendo que te amo me carcome y ahora me pides que me vaya y me pides que no lo vuelvo hacer, No es lo que yo deseo hacer porque lo que yo quiero, es estar a tu lado para siempre.

-olvidare todo esto -sentencio la miko con ojos acuosos- y debes hacerlo también, si tu deseas mantener mi amistad... -tocándose el vientre- recuerda que estoy embarazada de tu hermano... y no es sano que yo...- entrecortándose la voz por las lagrimas- mantenga este tipo de relación contigo, ademas yo no siento nada por ti -mintió- _debe olvidarme, lo debe hacer, aunque también tenga sentimientos por él._

-kagome, ya he decidido que te cuidare... -tocándole un brazo, pero ella se retiro mas...

-no sesshomaru, ya no lo harás. no alimentare mas esos sentimientos y te pido que te marches a lo que tu padre te ha encomendado, adiós- dijo secándose las lagrimas y apresurando el paso se retiro.

-ya metiste la pata, debes darle espacio, ¿como te atreviste a besarla...?- criticaba su bestia que hasta ese momento había escuchado todo.

-¡cállate!-gruño molesto retirándose a su habitación.

solo que cerca de ahí la pelinegra o sea kikyo, había escuchado todo y no por que quisiera sino porque después de tener una discusión con su amado, había decidido tomar aire.

-pobre kagome, ella puede engendrar un hijo, pero no tiene el amor, todo lo contrario a mi -suspiro arrancando una flor- no siempre la vida es perfecta...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru salia muy temprano del gran castillo seguido por un pequeño ejercito hacia aquellas tierras que tanto le habían dicho que tomará.

la madre de sesshomaru veía orgullosa que su vástago salia a cumplir con sus futuros roles...

\- Ahora que toga me dio las funciones de la Señora de este palacio, podre tener en mis manos a esa asquerosa humana y quizás pueda ocurrir un lastimoso accidente -sonrió con maldad, mientras se abanicaba.

-mi señora me mando a llamar -hablo saori.

-desde ahora estarás trabajando para la humana -dicto

-pero señora he echo algo malo ¿acaso? -disimulando su enojo, por la noticia.

-pretendes desobedecer mis ordenes - gruño.

-por supuesto que no mi señora, sera un placer...

-entonces lárgate a hacerlo -dándole la espalada, siguiendo con los ojos la marcha de su hijo.

* * *

holassss, si ya se que me demore muchooooooo, lo lamento en verdad. no pretendo dar excusas solo pedir clemencia... jeje.

pero hablando en serio, la vida es complicada y ahi el detalle de mi demora. espero y hayan disfrutado este nuevo cap. agradecer a los que dejaron comentarios, mil gracias y agradecer por adelantado a los q dejaran.

nos leemos hasta pronto...


	4. Chapter 4

hola, volvi despues de un periodo largo, en el cual me hallaba lleno de trabajos y con falta de inspiración, aunque sea un escrito que ya tengo o tenia, por que sin querer lo borraron aqui en casa,un ratoncito travieso lo hizo. he querido cambiarlo y ponerle mis ideas.

hace dos dias empece de nuevo aprovechando el tiempo y me salio este nuevo capitulo, que quizas les guste o no, todo depende de como lo tomen. mis disculpas por esperar tanto. espero y no se repita, uno nunca sabe que cosas pasaran mañana, sin mas los dejo con la lectura.

.narración.

-diálogos

 _-pensamientos-_

 **Confusión**

kagome se retiraba una lagrima, verlo partir y rechazarlo fue duro, pero no tenia opcion.

- _te tengo cariño, me gustas pero no puedo amarte,lo siento eres el hermano de mi hijo..._ -suspiro tratando de calmar su llanto- _¿cómo podría pensar en ese tipo de relación?... cuando fui tomada por tu padre.._.-soltando más lágrimas y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, viendo con sus ojos llorosos que el príncipe se iba- _lo lamento, perdóname por tratarte asi... todo esto es muy injusto... maldito aquel dia!_ -grito, pero nadie la oyó, se hallaba en la terraza.

 **Alcoba de inuyasha:**

las horas pasaban y kikyo, encaró a su amado inu...

-al menos debes tratarla, ya sabes que no me gusta que juzgues de esa manera tan precipitada, ¡¿cuando maduras?! -reprocho ante aquellos ojos dorados, que estaban perplejos de ver el enojo de la miko.  
-yo... -balbuceo, no hallaba palabras - tu nada inuyasha!, si la ofendes a ella me ofendes a mi, ella tiene parte de mi esencia y estoy muy segura que yo nunca sería lo que tu dices "una regalada"- hablo muy dolida, ella ya no permitiría que aquel inu siguiera ofendiendo a kagome.  
-kikyo, perdoname... -apenas pudo formular tal frase, se hallaba asimilando todo lo dicho por ella.

no quiso seguir ante su presencia, se retiró a pensar en cada palabra dicha por su amada compañera.

mientras el inu abandonaba su recamara, saori, salió echando humo del cuarto de Irasue.

 **pasillos:**

\- ¡servir a esa humana!-gruñía entre dientes- yo debería estar al servicio de la señora Irasue no de esa -seguía gruñendo mientras avanzaba.  
alzando la mirada vio a lo lejos como Inu No se dirigía a la alcoba de su nueva "señora"  
aceleró el paso, quería impresionar a su amo y por un momento olvidó su fastidio.

-aunque viendo bien las cosas -pensó- podré ver al amo a diario y tal vez... -formando un ligera sonrisa en su rostro, no es que no lo viera, sino que podría al menos cambiar alguna palabra.

* * *

Retomando a inuyasha que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de su parte del palacio, se hallaba meditando lo dicho por su amada compañera, miraba como surcaba aquel río cristalino y como uno que otro pez saltaba...  
-si tan solo la vida fuera tan simple... -suspiro y se sentó al pie del río- todo era tan fácil y no había nada que opacara mi felicidad, pero tuvo que aparecer ella y para colmo ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, ¿cómo es posible que justo fuera su reencarnación?

tomó un piedra y la lanzó con fuerza la rio

\- solo... que ella -hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia entre ambas- ¡por que! -grito de impotencia al saber la respuesta- ¡porque me niegan darme un hijo de la mujer que amo! ¡Kamis, por que! -lanzo un golpe seco en la verde hierba- ella tendrá un hijo de mi padre! -sentía enojo frustración y un toque de celos- ¡nunca tomaré otra mujer!...

los sentimientos del inu eran confusos, no sabía cómo separar aquello, quería vengarse...

-no podre -alzo la vista al cielo- no podre vengarme, no podre hacerlo, porque ella... es parte de kikyo -soltó lentamente aquella frase- lo lamento madre...

* * *

 **Alcoba de irasue:**

la insoportable de irasue andaba muy contenta, sus motivos eran dos, el primero, que su "obediente hijo" había partido hacia la batalla, el segundo motivo fue la pequeña platica que tuvo con toga la noche anterior, la cual recordaba claramente, mientras se hacia un nuevo peinado...

 **Flash back:**

-toga buenas noches, pasa -invito con un ademan.  
-irasue, lo que tengo que encargarte en simple y no hay necesidad que entre -respondio aun parado ante su puerta.  
-por favor insisto, que diran los siervos si ven al Gran toga en el pasillo, como cualquiera de ellos, pasa -jalandolo ligeramente del brazo.

saber que contrariar a la que una vez fue su compañera, era un pérdida de tiempo y como él no tenía ni ganas y menos querer perder el tiempo con ella, solo se dejó.

ya ambos sentados, Toga empezo.

-Conozco de tu gran capacidad para manejar el palacio -hablo mientras los ojos de la inu brillaban ante aquellas palabras- he venido a pedirte que retomes aquellos roles, temporalmente hasta que Izayoi venga...  
-dudo que la humana vuelva -hablo con una ligera sonrisa de burla- disculpame toga -sujetando una taza de te que habia en la mesita delante de ella- pero lo que tu haz echo... -iba a continuar pero el intervino.  
-irasue, no he venido a hablar de esos temas, solo a decirte que retomes las funciones, pero si no las deseas, lo tendrá que hacer otra y ya sabes en quién recaería.  
los ojos de irasue brillaban no de enojo sino de burla.  
-vaya, crees que ella podrá en su actual situación, no creo que pongas a esa débil a hacer responsabilidades muy "exigentes" ya sabes lidiar con todos "esos" podría perder a...  
-solo di que lo haras y cerremos el asunto -escupio las palabras con molestia- o quieres algo a cambio, por que si es asi pierdes el tiempo irasue, el titulo de lady del oeste no volvera a ti...  
-No es necesario decirlo, se que le pertenece a otra aunque le quede grande...- ni bien termino aquella oracion, toga la sujetaba del cuello.  
-deja de hablar así, de izayoi... irasue podría acabar tu patética vida si quisiera -enterraba las garras en la piel de porcelana de la inu, la cual se teñía de su sangre- solo te mantengo viva por nuestro hijo...  
-eso... -decia con dificultad- solo te pido que Sesshomaru sea el heredero.  
Ante esto el la solto con fuerza, arrojandola al suelo, donde la inu tosia y trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
-ya sabes que sesshomaru es mi heredero, por que tendrias que pedir que el lo sea, si ya lo sabes? -pregunto muy intrigado, loca o no, irasue nunca estaria dudosa de tal tema sin una razón.  
-me conformo con saber que no has cambiado de decisión.  
toga no insistio y se dirigio a la salida. solo que fue detenido por las palabras de su Ex.  
-Retomare las funciones.

 **Fin del flash back.**

\- Crees que dejaré pasar esta oportunidad -sonrió retorcidamente, mientras colocaba un bella horquilla en su cabellos- el oeste no tendrá más príncipes -rió sonoramente, mientras sujetaba fuertemente un veneno mortal.

* * *

 **Alcoba de Kagome:**

-no es necesario que tenga una mucama mas -mirando a saori- no lo tomes a mal, pero realmente no necesito de tu ayuda.  
-lo lamento señora kagome, pero son órdenes de la Señora Irasue.  
quería replicar pero toga que se hallaba ahí e intervino.  
\- es mejor que tengas mas compañia, asi no te aburriras...  
kagome le mando una mirada asesina...

- _algo en ella no está bien, no me simpatiza, ¿acaso el embarazo me ha vuelto prejuiciosa?-pensaba mientras aún mantenía la mirada sobre Saori._

-está bien -dijo cerrando aquel tema y cambiando al que le interesaba- ¿cuando regresará sesshomaru?...  
-salgamos -invito toga, evadiendo la pregunta, se sentía algo incómodo con tal tema.  
-ustedes quédense -ordenó toga, ante el avance de saori y sango, que pretendían seguirlos.  
-como ordene -respondieron ambas.

caminaron unos minutos y kagome esperaba una respuesta la cual no llegaba y se aventuro nuevamente a preguntar.

-pregunte si sabes cuando volverá sesshomaru- deteniendo el paso y viendo que el inu la miraba muy intensamente.  
-acaba de partir y según el vea como van los asuntos - intensificando su mirada tratando de descubrir la razón de la pregunta- volverá...  
-ya veo -respondió la azabache decepcionada por no saber cuándo volvería.  
-debe acabar con esos problemas, puede tardar días así como meses, inclusive años si el asunto se sale de las manos...  
\- ¿años?, ¿acaso no iba por un asunto menor? o sea digo, era una pequeña batalla o ... -respondió consternada, ya saber que estaria sin su amigo, por algunos dias la tenia nerviosa.  
-estas tierras se ganaron por esas batallas que se extendieron por años y salieron de esas pequeñas batallas como las que enfrenta mi hijo -recalco- aun asi ten por seguro que regresara...  
-debemos volver -hablo la chica del futuro, dandole la espalda a toga.  
-hoy la pasare contigo, deseo que eliminemos todo ese odio que no hace bien a nadie y menos a mi hijo -aquellas palabras detuvo a la azabache de su marcha y giro sobre sus talones.  
lo miro muy detenidamente queria ser dios por una vez en su vida y saber si su deseo era sincero, aunque asi se oyera

- _deseo tanto olvidar todo esto, desearía no estar en esta situación, podría darle una oportunidad. aunque no quiera es el padre... y este niño me recordara la manera tan vil como fui tomada..._ -debatía en su cabeza, quería ser la de antes de tener fe en las personas, y ser la chica del futuro tan jovial y llena de esperanza.

lo seguía mirando y poner lo dicho por él y sus recuerdos en una balanza no podría ser lo más adecuado, porque era más que seguro que el rencor ganaría, al querer recobrar lo que una vez fue... respondió.

-una vez para mi -dando unos pasos hacia él- fuiste alguien a quien admiras, te respete y valore... -inu no iba a decir algo, pero ella continuó- pero ya sabes lo que ha sucedido perfectamente y siendo así y venciendo el rencor que mi alma alberga y deseando lo mejor para este niño -tocándose el vientre- debo... debo olvidar y mantener una relación civilizada con su padre -viendo aquellos ojos dorados que la veían atentamente- así que creo y espero que esta relación mejore... aunque no seamos amigos tenemos que mantener el respeto.

toga la miraba y veía que aquella jovencita tuvo que madurar abruptamente por lo sucedido y se sintió nuevamente una basura, giro el rostro no podía seguir viéndola...  
-por mi cambiemos la pagina y empecemos una mejor relacion...  
al escuchar tales palabras penso que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero vio la mirada sincera de la miko.  
-entonces ¿aceptas? -pronuncio aun incrédulo.  
-debo hacerlo, por el -toco de nuevo su vientre.

toga la llevó a un pequeño kiosco cerca del río donde hace un rato se hallaba inuyasha.

-esta parte del palacio es de la mas tranquila -comentó mientras le señalo el kiosko.  
-si, es verdaderamente tranquilo -admiro aquel lugar, aunque se hallara pensando en el príncipe.  
-espero poder venir mas seguido contigo y asi dsfrutes del paisaje.  
-por cierto... -era inevitable preguntar por la señora del oeste estaba más que avergonzada- no quiero que lo tomes a mal... -trataba de no sentirse apenada.  
-anda kagome puedes decirme lo que quieras -animó tratando de capturar su mirada que era esquiva.  
-veras, la señora izayoi, ella es una buena mujer y nada de esto debió de pasar, creo que deberias buscarla... se que no te perdonará fácilmente, pero si todo se aclara y encierras a tu bestia -escupió lo ultimo con fastidio- ella podría perdonarte.  
verla asi, hizo querer mas a la azabache, ella era un tipo de mujer realmente especial, aunque amara a izayoi no podia negar que kagome era una gran mujer.  
-no podria decirte cuando la buscare porque mi cachorro me necesita, pero las cosas con ella no volveran a ser la de antes...  
-deberias de intentarlo, aunque se que es dificil perdonar este tipo de sucesos.  
-por eso, conozco a izayoi -ya no miraba a la azabache sino el río- ella no me perdonará , ella ya decidió el final de nuestra relación. Nunca me dará una tercera oportunidad.  
\- ¿tercera?- pregunto alarmada y desconcertada- ¿acaso es la tercera vez en que tu...?  
-no miko, no es asi, la primera fue cuando se entero que ya tenia pareja y claro que le explique como era todo este asunto de que fue una boda arreglada...  
-la segunda, ¿cuál fue?... -su instinto de curiosidad despertó y queria saber mas sobre toga, ya que se dio cuenta que apenas sabía de él.  
-miko, la segunda fue el dia de nuestro enlace, yo había tomado por demás y había perdido mi lucidez así que en medio de mi borrachera mi bestia había tomado el control sobre mí y me termine encamado con... bueno -dijo sin querer dar más detalles- creo que tu tampoco me perdonarias más de dos veces o no?  
-no perdonaría más de una vez, y en serio tienes graves problemas con tu bestia, no hay un equilibrio. ya viste los grandes problemas que te ha traído en este caso te aconsejaria que la encierres...- _vaya que resultó ser un hombre débil dominado por esa bestia, me calmare sino todo se irá por la borda, si otro fuera la situación me alejaria... que tipo de youkai es este..._ -pensaba haciendo lo posible de mantener la calma con semejantes confesiones.  
-lo hice por un tiempo despues del asunto de la boda -conto nuevamente- pero no me pude enfrentar con el mismo poder que mi bestia me da en las batallas, se esparcio el rumor que ya no era el "gran general inu" y vi como se iban levantando los territorios conquistados y por eso tuve que liberarlo.  
-ahora entiendo por que estas seguro que la señora izayoi no te perdonará, al menos pide perdón y traten de mantener un relación civilizada... -cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras, solo le quedo decir- así como estamos tratando de ser civilizados.

la tarde transcurrió, con las historias de toga y una que otra de la miko, que aun no podía sentirse totalmente tranquila y a gusto.

* * *

 **Lejos del palacio:**

-seguiras callado -pregunto yako ante un mudo principe.  
no habia respuesta.  
-sabes que ella nos rechazó ¿verdad?, quien iba a decirlo es muy inteligente, nos evitó un conflicto futuro, con tu padre -seguía hablando sin medir lo que decía- aunque sea nuestra pareja predestinada y también la desee no debería enfrentarme a la bestia de tu padre..

un gruñido hizo callar a yako.

el príncipe del oeste seguía callado todo el transcurso del viaje, deseaba que nadie le dijera nada al menos hasta llegar a aquel lugar, se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo y dolido por haber sido arrojado a la batalla y nada menos por aquella humana que amaba. Aunque también se hallaba preocupado por la seguridad de la misma.

al llegar al lugar, pudo al fin planear lo que seria un ataque relampago. queria irse lo antes posible y cuidar de su amada, aunque ella, no le correspondiera.

-vaya -hablo un adormilado yako- veo que ejecutaras rápidamente todo.  
-asi sera -contesto algo mas calmado.  
-veo que levantaste la ley del hielo- se mofo la bestia mientras soltaba un bostezo.  
-no siempre que quieras hablar, tengo porque contestarte, sabes bien...  
-si ya lo sé -interrumpió algo serio- pero es mejor asi, no te parece que debes ser paciente y no un acelerado, has espantado a la humana, debes pensar mejor las acciones que piensas ejecutar.  
-no me des sermones, bestia. ademas tu no hiciste nada por detenerme, vaya que eres un inútil -solto ya fastidiado, mientras se recostaba en la cama.  
-no me ofendas, porque este inútil hará que acabes con esta absurda batalla en un par de horas y corras donde kagome - hablo con bastante orgullo de si mismo- asi que te conviene no hacerme enfadar y quedarme viendo como pierdes la lucha, sesshomaru.  
-estas seguro que tu eres la bestia que deberia tener, creo que se equivocaron al asignarte, presumido y arrogante...  
-me parece que te viste en el espejo y por otro lado, creo que nadie te soportaria a excepcion de la humana -clavo tales palabras como dardos, dando de lleno en el orgullo del principe.  
-es mejor que te calles yako -respondio enojado, y fue lo ultimo que dijo hasta el dia siguiente.

* * *

 **EL palacio del oeste:**

inuyasha ya había asimilado mejor las cosas y pensaba en dar una oportunidad a la humana. A pesar de ser un terco y tener la actitud de un adolescente sabía que su amada mujer siempre tenía razón, así que se dispuso a ir por donde la azabache y quedarse en plan de observar.  
ahí la vio, acompañada de sus asistentes, sango y saori, esta última atrajo su atención, sabía lo recelosa que podía ser aquella youkai. volvió a fijar su vista en la humana, lucía un bello kimono de color celeste cielo con ligeros estampados dorados en forma de mariposa y su peinado era una coleta alta y había algunos mechones sueltos que caían en forma de cascada en su bello rostro. aquel rostro que por primera vez se detenía a observar detalladamente, y fue ahí que vio el parecido.

-kikyo es serena y ella es jovial, kikyo no ríe tan sonoramente -al observar como la azabache reía con energía ante una ocurrencia de sango- ella es más baja y camina despreocupadamente, mientras que kikyo siempre camina elegantemente... -comenzó a compararlas pero todo era superficial, no podría saber si por dentro eran igual de distintas o parecidas.  
-es todo por hoy, no deseo seguir observandola- se dijo mientras caminaba en sentido contrario.

solo que un grito llamó su atención.

-¡Señora! -grito alarmada sango- ¡señora que sucede! -grito al ver como gemía de dolor la azabache.  
-¡señora kagome! -grito por apariencia saori.  
-¡auxilio ayuda! -grito sango- ¡ayudennos!

-que dolor!-gritó la miko tocándose el vientre.

inuyasha se acercó apresuradamente y alzo a kagome en un impulso.

-deberias cuidarte mas, humana -refunfuño mientras avanzaba con ella en brazos- ¿crees que es un embarazo ordinario? -reprocho

-¿ _de donde_ _salió?_ -pensó en medio del dolor y sintiendo uno nuevo, provocando que retorciera el haori del inu y provocando que ella se le acercara mas- _que dolor, hijo_ -pensó preocupada.  
-Saori, ve a traer a mi padre y manden por la chamán -ordenó mientras seguía su rumbo.  
no necesito contestar y salió rauda a lo que el inu había dicho.  
-hijo, mi hijo -sollozaba la miko- no quiero que nada le pase.  
-calmate nada le va a pasar -trato de calmarla- respira.  
-gracias... gracias por ayudarme... yo no... -decia aun desconcertada por la accion del ojidorado.  
-daselas a kikyo- justo en ese momento entro a la alcoba de kagome, dejandola en la cama.

\- _¿kikyo?_ -se preguntó extrañada relajando el rostro puesto que el dolor bajaba su intensidad- _ella..._ -pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos.  
\- parece que ya se está pasando el dolor -hablo inuyasha obteniendo la mirada de la azabache.  
-si, asi es, siento que ya se está pasando -tocando su pequeño vientre- me has sido de ayuda hoy...

ya no pudo continuar por que el gran toga había entrado seguido de la chaman.  
\- kagome! -grito asustado- ¿estas bien?, ¿que te ocurrió?... tu -mirando con temor a su hijo.  
-yo...-dijo con dificultad inuyasha.  
-creia que odiabas a kagome -mirandolo con sorpresa.  
-padre, bueno veras - _rayos debo explicarme bien..._  
-Inuyasha me ayudo, me trajo a la alcoba y ordenó por tu presencia y la de ella -indicó.  
el inu mayor no pregunto mas y vio como la chaman revisaba a la chica del futuro y despues de unos minutos informo.  
-el cachorro esta bien- hablo seria con cierto asco de revisar a la humana- pero siendo su madre una humana y aparte que es un ser que tiene poderes espirituales a veces le es difícil controlar su poder un desequilibrio seria mortal, estoy segura que hace pocas horas tuvo fuertes sobresaltos provocando tal desequilibrio y esto afectó al cachorro el cual lidio con la energía y en su afán de protegerse produjo esos dolores que se repetirán, recomiendo el reposo absoluto y que evite cualquier emoción fuerte, sea discusiones o alegrías, su vida pende de un hilo si no la sabemos cuidar y también la del futuro príncipe, amo.  
-yo solo me reía... -solto kagome frustrada- ¿tampoco puedo eso? me resulta tan rídiculo  
-me parece que no comprende hu.. señora kagome -corrigió la chamán- pero ese cambio de emociones rompe su concentración y como dije fueron por algunos sucesos que usted tuvo recién que se manifiestan con ese pequeño evento el de "reírse". debe mantener encerrado su poder espiritual, no creo que quiera asesinar a su hijo por su negligencia.

tales palabras la dejaron en blanco a la miko que no había pensado sobre esos cambios.

-kagome debes soportarlo hasta que nazco nuestro cachorro -rogo toga ya sentado al lado de la miko.  
inuyasha solo veía aquel cuadro aun le producía molestia ver a su padre con ella, recordó a su madre traicionada y solo salio sin decir mas.  
-es por el bien de mi hijo -soltando un fuerte suspiro- debere de obedecer.  
vio que inuyasha se retiraba sin decir nada, aun quería saber qué cosa pudo decirle kikyo, para que el no la insultara como aquella vez.  
-quizás le contó sobre que soy su reencarnación -se dijo mientras observaba como la chaman salía y toga aun estaba sentado al lado suyo.  
-ya me siento bien, deberias seguir con tus deberes -trataba de no ser grosera- saori y sango me cuidaran.  
toga la observo, sabía que lo echaban de manera cortés, no podía esperar que ella cambiara tanto de buenas a primeras, así que evito darle un disgusto y se levantó.  
-volvere al medio dia, por favor cuidense -saliendo de la alcoba.  
-vaya que susto me has dado -hablo al fin sango- no te volveré ha contar nada gracioso- se sentía culpable.  
\- no es tu culpa es como explicó, fueron tantos eventos -suspiro recordando a Sesshomaru y aquel beso que ahora le hacia temblar -no te sientas culpable.  
-mi señora -habló saori fingiendo preocupación- no me habría perdonado si algo malo le ocurriera, sentí que me iba a morir...  
-no saori, no digas eso -mirando como saori se postraba ante ella- levántate no hagas eso...  
-¡acepte esta reverencia como mi disculpa o mandeme castigar, mi señora!.-gritó con fingida voz de culpa -detente eso no es necesario, ya entendia que te preocupaste -observando la reverencia.  
-ya basta saori, sabes bien que han prohibido a la señora kagome cambio de emociones, ¿recuerdas?-reprocho tomándola del brazo.  
-lo siento, en verdad -aun mirando el suelo.  
- _maldita humana todo lo que tengo que humillarme por ordenes de la señora irasue, ojala se muriera ese bastardo, asi te irías_ -en eso detuvo sus pensamientos- _¡pero claro como no sé me ocurrio_!, _debe morir y seria mejor si la madre también lo hace_ -sus ojos brillaron ante la idea y pensaba en que darle para no levantar sospechas- _disfruta a tu cachorro mientras puedas..._  
en eso alguien llamaba a la puerta de kagome.  
-señora kikyo, buenos días -saludo sango, invitando a pasar.  
-buenos dias-dando pasos hacia dentro de la alcoba y fijando su vista en kagome.  
-buenos dias kagome -viendo que ella trataba incorporarse la detuvo-no es necesario que te levantes, si deseas vuelvo mas tarde.  
-buenos dias kikyo, no es necesario que te retires, ya estaba aburrida de estar echada.  
-oí lo que sucedió -tomando asiento y viendo como kagome tambien lo hacia- deberas tener mas cuidado.  
-si asi es, ahora debo reprimir las emociones -soltando un bufido.  
-mi señora iré por algo de beber -interrumpió saori, retirándose en el acto.  
continuo con su charla ambas...  
-creo que esto te ayudara -sacando un amuleto- canaliza las emociones y transmite calma, te sera muy util.  
-gracias, pero creo...  
-kagome te lo doy porque quiero que tengas a tu cachorro, yo no puedo tener hijos- pronuncio tal frase con dolor de recordar su cruel realidad- pero me queda el consuelo que mi reencarnación, si gozare de esa dicha.  
-kikyo... lamento oír eso, no tengo palabras para...-decía con tristeza por aquella mujer que era distinta y sin aquel rencor.  
-no es necesario que me consueles, ya asumi esta realidad hace 50 años -dijo recordando aquel dia, en que una chaman le informo sobre que era estéril.

* * *

 **Despacho de toga:**

-amo -chillo jaken- llego noticias del joven amo sesshomaru- entregando rápidamente la misiva.

-veamos -apenas dijo, mientras leia rápidamente el corto texto- excelente-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿que dice el joven amo? -quiso saber el kappa.

-informa que hoy atacara a los rebeldes y que será una victoria segura y tras eso regresará a palacio.

-vaya el joven es muy eficiente, sabe lidiar con estos asuntos, sin duda es un digno heredero -hablaba alegre.

-¿averiguaste sobre el encargo?

-por supuesto amo, la señora izayoi se halla a 3 dias de aqui en un pequeño valle, esta muy triste... -seguía hablando, pero ya no fue escuchado, ya que toga solo pensaba que nunca mereció a tan buena mujer como su compañera, la había echo sufrir miserablemente.

-lleva esto a Izayoi -entrego un pergamino- llevalo tu mismo y trae una respuesta.

-como usted ordene, amo.

* * *

pasaban las horas en aquel palacio y Irasue hacia y deshacia en palacio a su antojo, todos sabían que el amo había facultado a Irasue a tomar las responsabilidades que en antaño le pertenecieron, nadie confrontaba o resistía a sus ordenes, no era la humana izayoi a la cual podían discutir o desobedecer, porque si lo hacían era seguro que morirían en manos de la "señora Irasue".

-vaya todo ha estado de cabeza desde que deje de mandar en palacio -hablo algo disgustada- pero sepan que las cosas serán como antes, cuando era la Lady, así que si no quieren perder sus cabezas o en peor de los casos terminar pulverizados, hagan bien todo lo que les ordene.

-si, ama -respondieron al unisono todos aquellos youkais que temblaban de miedo.

después de aquello todos se dispersaron a realizar sus funciones con cabalidad.

aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados, fue por las cocinas a "revisar" el orden y vio que una bandeja estaba lista, era una infusión con dos tasas, vio cerca a Saori y asumió que tal bandeja era para kagome. no lo pensó dos veces y vació el contenido del potente veneno en la infusión, solo afectaría a kagome y su cachorro, no podría afectar a kikyo, ya que ella no estaba embarazada.

surco un sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como llevaba a cabo su maldad. decidió retirarse y que nadie la vea, de esa forma no verse involucrada en tal asunto.

-maldita hoy morirás, sino fueras humana y no tuvieras un hijo de toga, no me habría metido contigo...-pensó mientras vio a saori llevar la bandeja y en ella la mas pura maldad.

* * *

 **alcoba de kagome:**

-entonces- dijo sorprendida kikyo- me revivió esa bruja urasue y me alimentaba de almas -dijo sorprendida.

-es mejor que ya no sepas mas...

-eso ya no sucederá no tienes por que sentirte mal este es un nuevo presente para todos, no te sientas apenada por contarmelo, sabes que yo te lo pedi

-es cierto que es un nuevo presente, pero nadie me quiatra todo lo que vivi en ese pasado tan distinto y menos nadie me devolvera la pureza que perdí -respondio dolida.

- _aun no me hago la idea de todo esto a veces creo que sigo en una pesadilla y que pronto sonara el reloj y veré a mi madre_ \- pensaba, tratando de calmarse y dándose cuenta como el amuleto de kikyo trabajaba, se sintió relajada al poco tiempo.

-mi señora, ya he vuelto -entro saori con la bandeja- le traje una infusión de manzanilla para que se relaje.

-Gracias saori -viendo como la youkai servia muy sonriente

dio a cada una la infusion y vio como la miko futurista saboreaba la bebida y pedia mas.

-realmente me siento muy sedienta -esbozo una sonrisa.

-esta infusión es muy buena para tu actual estado -agregó kikyo, mientras terminaba de beber.

ninguna pudo imaginar que lo que tomaban acabaria con una vida y pondria a alguien en aprietos muy serios.

-¡Señora kagome! -entro Sango muy feliz- ya han recibido noticias del príncipe.

-yo me retiro, vendre mas tarde kagome -se levanto con elegancia y se retiro.

-cuéntame las noticias, rápido -apremio la miko.

-no dice cuando, pero si es seguro que pretende acabar rápidamente a los rebeldes y volver.

la miko la vio decepcionada, al parecer era muy ingenua en pensar que habria una fecha dicha para la vuelta de sesshomaru.

 _-creo que he empezado a amarlo sin siquiera pensarlo, me siento sola sin él, pero me siento feliz con el cerca, he sido una ciega... pero desde cuando ocurrió-se cuestiono- fue aquel dia... -recordó en como aquel "adonis" la rescato._

* * *

-kagome -llamo toga que estaba parado en la puerta observando lo absorta que estaba y no había reparado en su presencia.

-Buenas tardes -saludo tratando de recobrar sus sentidos, después de aquel descubrimiento.

-me gustaría llevarte a dar una vuelta, pero por órdenes de ya sabes quien, debes guardar reposo -jalandola del brazo y sentandola en la cama.

solto un fuerte suspiro y se echo...

-me preguntaba si podrías prestarme un pergamino...

-¿sabes leer?- mas que una pregunta fue una sorpresa.

-por supuesto, que lo hago y ahora volviendo al tema, me podrías prestar o no, un pergamino- se sintió ofendida por la pregunta.

adivinando toga el cambio de humor de la azabache prosiguió.

-claro no hay problema, lo traeré más tarde y por cierto los humanos de esta epoca la mayoria no sabe leer y pensé que en el futuro sigue igual- tratando de calmarla.

-tienes que saber que en el futuro la mayoría de humanos saben leer y que los youkais no existen y si hay alguno debe estar bien camuflado.

-vaya si que las cosas son diferentes y dime algún tema en especial...

-había uno sobre el origen de la perla de shikon...

-ah, aquel que te llamo la atención -obteniendo la mirada de sorpresa de la miko- no me mires asi, vi que le diste tu atención pero no lo tomaste.

-veo que eres muy observador... - tratando de sentarse, le enfermaba permanecer en cama más de lo debido.

-alto no puedes hacer esfuerzos, kagome -viendo la mirada de rendición en ella.

-me cuesta trabajo y me estoy aburriendo...

-iré por los pergaminos, solo si prometes seguir echada -dijo algo divertido.

-esta bien lo prometo, anda y traelos que me aburro... -dando un resoplido.

Toga fue por los pergaminos y trajo muchos y kagome preguntaba cada vez que no entendía algo, estuvieron así por gran parte de la tarde y entrada la noche y vio como kagome batallaba por no dormirse, pero fue vencida por el sueño.

la acomodo y recogió todos los pergaminos y salio sin hacer ruido...

pero de pasaron algunas horas y el caos reino en todo el palacio, los gritos de tortura inundaron cada rincón...

Continuara...


End file.
